Kyousei In One Voice
by Kari Yurika
Summary: A sequel to Kyousei.  The gang is back for another year at Saezuru academy and are going to try to get a second shot at nationals but will the new Freshmen screw up there chances? Read to find out.
1. Welcome Back! Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome Back!_

It's been so long since I've been back to this academy. So much happened since the competitions. We of course went to the finals in Japan but we only got second place. Still, second place in all of Japan is pretty amazing.

Beside's that, Haku had started planning the wedding. She insisted on having the wedding in October two days before Halloween because she loves Halloween so much so I've been meeting up with them every couple of days to plan everything. Meiko is the worst maid of honor ever. She doesn't even do anything when we meet up but drink and complain that we haven't had a bachelorette party yet. Sometimes I wonder why Haku didn't pick me to be her maid of honor.

When I wasn't with Haku and Meiko I was with Kaito and boy was that interesting. My mom chased him around the house with her Nata 5 times. The first time was for stealing my virginity. The rest were for fun.

Kaito and I went on a bunch of dates and got closer which is good since he totally shattered my heart. Even now it still bothers me that he dumped me. Even if I took him back but I guess were even since I shattered his heart when I was in the hospital. He's still a little touchy on the subject but he's at least back to himself…accept he acts like I'm a glass vase that'll he's afraid he'll drop.

As for Kaito, he's been hanging out with the guys and planning this bachelor party and trying to talk Dell out of getting married…well Sora is. I think Haku gave him a black eye once for saying it to her face. I wish I had seen it because the next time I saw Sora, he was better.

Dell's been going insane about this wedding. Haku's making it perfect and she insisted Dell learn to dance the Waltz. Since he hates spending money and I'm the only one who knows how to dance the Waltz, I had been forced to teach him…Dell can't dance. I've been trying to teach him but he has two right feet. I say right feet because he's left handed.

Beside's that, I have spent a little time with all the girls. We all had a big sleepover at Lily's house. Apparently, her family is super rich. Lily's mother had created a popular clothing business and Lily's father owns an extremely wealthy cruise line. Her house is the size of 50 of my house combined. Not only that but she had just about anything a person could want. Lily's parents are really nice too so I don't understand why Lily's so bitter all the time. Must be a rich kid thing. Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces but sometimes she can be a little cruel.

Anyways, during the sleepover we kind of did an over the summer catch up session. Apparently, Lily's been spending almost every day with Sora and she's been pretty happy lately. She didn't even speak when Gumi was going over her summer with Gakupo.

Gumi and Gakupo have gotten really tight lately. They've literally been together everyday this summer for at least an hour if not more. There so close it made Meiko jealous since Akaito is in America visiting Ron and his many female nurses. Last time I talked to him, he said he explained in disgusting detail about all the nurses. I'm sure Meiko's gonna beat him up when he comes home.

Miki and Piko haven't spent a lot of time together since there together now. There the cutest couple but there personalities are so off from it each other it's shocking. I mean Kaito and I are pretty different but at least we share a few qualities. Piko and Miki don't seem to have anything in common but the fact that they love each other. I mean Miki's competitive, loud and loves to hug Piko. Piko hates to be hugged, tends to be quiet and isn't event he slightest bit competitive. Nothing in common. I'm happy there happy though.

Len and Rin have gotten pretty tight. Rin spent a good 20 minutes explaining her summer in excruciating detail. Len's been staying at her house lately and from what Rin has told me, he's been enjoying himself. Also, apparently Len's a good kisser. Something I really didn't need to know but Meiko was all to interested in that so that got another 5 minutes of excruciating detail.

Neru and Nero have been seeing each other off and on all summer. Nero's been off working long hours so they only got to see each other on his days off but every day off he had, they've spent it together. There really sweet together but just like Miki and Piko, they have nothing in common but the fact that they don't talk a lot. Though Nero talks a lot when he's spoken too. He really is the perfect guy for Nero. She needs some crazy and wild in her life.

Haku of course have been planning for the wedding but when Haku and Dell were together all alone, they've been planning the honey moon which is gonna be interesting. There planning on heading to Hawaii which is good since Haku's so pail, Lily said that not me.

Teto has spent her summer designing for this year's competition. She had taken down everyone's measurements so making the outfits was apparently easy. She also spent a lot of time with Ted. They really are a sweet couple but they don't have much in common. Shockingly Teto loves to read just like Teto and she's really smart just like Ted. Other then that, I don't think they have that much in common. I guess it's all about the attraction to each other or something.

Luka's been reading all summer. Getting a head start on the reading list for the summer I guess. Kiyoteru hasn't been around since he went to Okinawa for some big family reunion. Apparently, his family is insane like his brother Shou. Luka didn't really say much but she did say she went to Okinawa for a week and was instantly accepted into the family which is good. I wish Kaito was easily accepted into my family.

The school year started with a bang. We all met in the parking lot, gave each other hugs then rushed to the house to see what freshmen were coming in. Since Mrs. Nagone left. Haku is going to be a dorm advisor and we all voted that Kiyoteru will be our dorm president and Luka's our vice president. I was nominated for that though which was nice of everyone.

When we arrived we grabbed our rooms and quickly settled in. We kind of ignored the room assignments and just grabbed a room with who ever we wanted to room with. Nothing really changed. We all took the same rooms but since Lily was already gone from the academy meant Haku was down a roommate but Dell filled in gladly. He was pretty much freeloading here. Plus Sora was also down a room mate but we all decided to cram Yuma into that room. That'll be interesting since Yuma and Sora don't really like each other to much.

Since none of us had opening ceremonies to go to, we just hung out in the living room and caught up with Iku and Sayu. Apparently Iku's got some fabulous boyfriend she's spent the summer with. Sayu on the other hand went traveling across Europe and saw some old family she had which was really cool. She even let us see all the pictures and man was Europe beautiful. I wish I had gone with her. It looked like so much fun.

By the time the freshman began to come in, we all had almost forgotten we were getting any new freshman. The first one was a tall guy with blue hair with a white stripe. The second one was also a tall guy and had orange hair but didn't seem too social able. The third one was a tall girl with long red hair and seemed to have a temper like Lily. The fourth was a tall girl with long and big sandy brown hair. The fifth was a short girl who wore a pink hoodie and also had sandy brown hair. The sixth one was a girl with extremely long blond hair and seemed as innocent as Neru only I just knew she was as crazy as Meiko. The Seventh was a medium sized girl wearing a black hooded jacket and had long purplish hair. The eighth was a short guy with blond hair wearing a sailor's hat.

Haku, of course, was the first to speak. "Welcome to Kyousei house. My name is Haku Yowane and I am the Dorm advisor here. Come to me, Kiyoteru over there with the glass or Luka the girl with the pink hair if your have any questions. Forget the room assignments. Just grab a room and a roommate and put your stuff down. The upper classmen have already picked there rooms so just throw your stuff into a room that doesn't have stuff in it then go see Iku for your keys. She's the maid."

"Len isn't this exciting" Rin shrieked shaking Len viciously.

"Watch it Len, your gonna kill him if you keep doing that. Then who are you gonna dress up in cosplay?" I pointed out.

"Woops sorry Len" she hugged him.

Haku rolled her eyes. "Don't go to Rin for questions."

"Hey! I know my way around this house just as much as you do Haku!" Rin snapped then made an angry face which was so adorable.

"Where's the fire exits?" Haku asked. Rin stuck her tongue at her then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Orientation over! Break out the boos!" Meiko cheered getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Woo! Sake!" Haku cheered running after her.

"Since Lily's no there." Sora smiled deviously. "Meiko, grab me a bottle!"

"Fuck you Sora!" Meiko yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the freshman. "Come on, I'll give you all a tour. Haku's not gonna be much help when she's drunk."

"Isn't drinking for minors illegal?" the girl with the pink hoodie asked.

"Yeah but you shouldn't worry about it. They don't leave the house wasted. They only drink here. You'll get used to it." I explained leading the freshman upstairs. "Well anyways, I'm Miku Hatsune and I'm a sophomore this year. The rooms are all up this hallway. Room's 1 through 10 are taken but any other rooms are free for the taking. Whatever rooms you want but you do have to have a roommate."

"Ritsu, let's take this room." The guy in the sailor hat said tugging on the red haired girls arm.

"You have to pair up with a guy." I pointed out.

Ritsu face turned red. "I am a guy!" Ritsu snapped then walked into the room Oliver was pulling him towards.

"Oh sorry!" I shrieked.

"Nice, you can't even tell a man from a woman." The blue haired guy said rolling his eyes. "Come on Lui." The blue haired guy walked into the closest vacant room. The guy with the orange hair followed. That must be Lui.

"Sorry, Poiyo's a hard ass." The girl with the purplish hair said. "I'm Yuzuki Yukari. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too." I said quickly. Then the guy with the blue hair must be Poiyo.

"I'm IA Sakamoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl with the long blond hair said with a smile. "The girl in the pink hoodie is Miko Ooka and the other one is Umi Maruyama." I hadn't noticed but they had already grabbed a room (Umi Maruyama = SeeU).

"Well, why don't you two grab a room and then begin the tour?"

"Cool." IA said grabbing Yuzuki's arm. "Let's get that one."

"Miku!" Kaito called running down the hall.

I sighed. "What did you do now?"

"Why do you always assume I did something stupid?"

"Because you always do something stupid."

Kaito pulled me to him. "Not all the time."

"You dumped me because you're an idiot. That's pretty stupid."

"And I regret everyday."

"You better damn it. I gain 3 pounds because of that."

"Who knew if you eat a tub of ice cream, you gain three pounds?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Remind me why I took you back again."

"Let me jog your memory." He gave me a kiss which was a little to long to be just an ordinary kiss.

"Aw!" Miko said from the door of her room. We both look at her. "Woops sorry!" she ran back into the room.

Kaito chuckled. "Do you really want to tour the freshman when we could do other things?" He ran his hand down my side.

I blushed a little but swatted his hand away. "No, I want to. We can do whatever you want later."

"Are you sure about that?" Kaito asked tilting my chin up.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Oh no you don't, I'm gonna make you pay for dumping me."

"Oh come on Miku. You know I love you." Kaito gave me his best sad eyes but I wasn't fazed.

"Nope. My decision stands. Keep your paws to yourself. You're lucky I even let you kiss me after you shattered my heart like that." I poked his chest. "Ass hole."

"You're so cruel. I apologized like a million times. What more could you possibly want from me?"

"Your gonna earn it." I crossed my arms. "You may think I'm cruel but all the pain you put me through was terrible. Whatever you felt when I was in the hospital was ten times worse for me."

He pulled me to him. "I'm so sorry Miku." He kissed my hair. "I love you so much and I thought it would be best for us but I was so wrong. I was so confused. You have to understand that seeing you like that broke my heart just like I'm sure I did to you." He tightened his arms around me. "I will do anything for you Miku but I need your forgiveness. If I have to spend the rest of myself making it up to you I will."

I hugged him back. "Meet me in one hour at the ice cream parlor." I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "Are hearts have both been broken. Looks like were even." I laid my hand on his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled warmly and gave me a kiss. "One hour it is." He smiled and walked away.

"Miku are you ok?" Miko asked running over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at her. "Come on, let's finish that tour."

The freshman have such a wide range of personalities, it's insane. Poiyo is an ass, Lui doesn't even talk, Oliver acts like Rin, Ritsu is…well I don't know what he is but I do know he's a cross dresser which is probably good for Rin since she loves cosplay so much, Umi is really insecure, Miko is like a puppy dog following me around everywhere, IA is clumsy and a bit of a dumb blond, Yuzuki is so bipolar I can't even begin to explain it. I think were all gonna have some trouble accepting them into our group. There just so strange. I don't even know where to begin. Poiyo already despises me and I don't even know what I did. I was hoping they'd all fit in but I don't know.

We finished the tour with the living room. "And here we are at the living room. "I said with a smile.

"We know where we are." Poiyo said impassively.

I glared at him as he passed me. "Ass" I mumbled under my breath. "He's like a more douche bag form of Sora."

"Miku! Come drink with us!" Haku called waving her Sake bottle in the air.

"Yeah! Don't be such a priss!" Sora called from the couch. I can't believe he's actually getting drunk with them. He hasn't done that in who knows how long. He must be missing Lily. You know when you get down to it, he's such a sweet guy but he's still an ass.

"Shut up" I snapped then looked at my watch. "Ah! I'm late!" I jumped the couch and ran for the doors. I pulled my shoes on. "Bye guys!"

"Miku! Where are you going?" Haku called.

"Ice cream parlor!" I ran out the door and nearly killed myself sprinting across campus. I was dying by the time I pushed open the doors to the ice cream parlor. Kaito was sitting at a table waiting for me and checking his watch. I sat down in the chair across from him and then slammed my head against the table. "I hate running." I said taking deep breaths.

"Geez Miku, what did you do? Sprint here?" Kaito asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I didn't want to be late." I said out of breath.

"Well now you look terrible. I'll get you some water." Kaito begin to get up but I grabbed his hand.

"No, I'm fine." I said sitting up.

He sat back down. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah." I stood up. He smiled and followed me into the line.

"What flavor today?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know." Kaito glued his face to the window.

The girl working behind the counter, who knows Kaito personally because he comes here at least 5 times a week if not every day, smiled at him. "We have a new flavor this year. Red velvet cake" The girls name is Clara and she's apart of Meikin house and she's also Mew's closest friend. This is actually where I met Mew. There both really nice.

Clara has short black, is really tall, dresses in red and black but today she wore a blue and white striped apron over her red and black look plus heart shaped glasses. Today she had them on her head.

"Really! Then three big scoops my good woman." Kaito said with excitement.

"For you Miku?" Clara asked.

"Mint chocolate chip" I said with a smile.

"Coming right up." Clara quickly spooned the ice cream onto ice cream cones and handed it to us. "Now pay up and don't say put it on your tab cause it's maxed out."

Kaito gave me his award winning smile. "Spot me."

"It's not spotting when you never pay back." I said pulling my wallet out of my pocket and paying her.

"Love you." Kaito said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I mumbled.

"So how are the freshmen this year?" Clara asked.

"I don't know what to make of them." I sighed.

"How many?"

"8" I answered.

"That's a little low. We have 20 new freshman and Tensei has 39"

"Well our house isn't exactly popular even with our trophy. Were still outcasts. Even probably thinks we won because Haku's father is one of the judges or something."

"But if you won because of that then you guys would have entered every year and won for no reason." Clara pointed out.

I shrugged. "People like to come up with ways to explain why we won. They won't accept it's because were good."

"I can see that as a problem but all you have to do is win again this year."

"It's up to the judges." I said with a smile. "Your house is really good, you could win this year."

"Yeah well we have to beat that stupid Kato house now. That Sonika chick needs to lose." Clara leaned against the counter. "Didn't you just love her face when she lost?"

"She needed to be put in her place."

"All this talk about competition is ruining my ice cream!" Kaito complained. He had already inhaled half of it and ice cream was all over his mouth.

"Yours such an ice cream fanatic." I sighed.

"You love me." He elbowed me then went back to eating.

"Sadly" I mumbled.

"You two are pretty inseparable aren't you?" Clara asked.

I shrugged. "When he doesn't do stupid things."

"I don't do stupid things all the time!" Kaito objected.

"You have ice cream all over your face." I pointed out.

Kaito glared at me. "Did you ever think I like it there?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him a napkin. "What am I ever gonna do with you?"

Clara laughed. "Get out of here before you freak out all my customers!"

"See you later Clara." I said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Kaito called. I rolled my eyes again. He's such a fanatic.

When we got home Haku was still drinking but she was looking through a wedding dress magazine. "Miku! Come see this one and tell me if you think it would show off my boobs to much!"

"I like it." Sora said then took a long drink of his Sake bottle. There were about 8 bottles on the floor plus what they were still drinking.

"I think it'll make her look sexy! Dell's eyes were fall out his head when he sees you!" Meiko announced then laughed. She was on the floor and still as wasted as ever.

"Iku, I'm cutting them off!" I called.

"Boo!" the three of them moaned. I snatched the magazine from Haku's hands. It was pretty but definitely would show off her chest to much.

"Yes it would make your boobs look big. Have some curtsy for us small boobed girls." I hugged my chest.

"Oh please, your boobs aren't that small" Kaito said. "There tiny."

"You're so mean to me!" I complained.

Haku hit him with the magazine. "Be nice to your girlfriend or your gonna loose a leg."

"Yeah yeah." Kaito waved her off. He pushed me upstairs only to be stopped by Rin, Miko and Len. "Miku! Have you seen Ritsu? She ran as soon as we tried to dress her guy cosplay!"

"Rin, Ritsu's a guy." I pointed out.

"I refuse to believe it." Miko and Rin said together then giggled.

"So did you see her?" Miko asked.

"No." Kaito said. I saw Ritsu tip toeing into his room and quietly shutting the door.

"I think I saw him in the kitchen." I said.

"Were coming Ritsu!" Rin shrieked. The all ran down the stairs…well Len was dragged down the stairs.

"I've got to got to unpack. See you later." He gave me a quick kiss then headed to his room. I smiled and walked into my room. Luka must have unpacked all her stuff because her suit case was already in the closet. She was hanging a picture on the wall from when we were at the beach last year.

"Hey Miku, wanna take a bath?" Luka asked jumping down off her bed.

"Sure but I need to find my stuff before I can go."

"Oh I already unpacked most of your stuff."

"Really? Why?"

"I got bored and I remember where you put all your stuff. Kiyoteru's working so I had nothing better to do anyways."

"You could get to know the freshmen?"

"Met them, not excited."

"Why?" I looked in the bathroom and found all my stuff unpacked and on the shelves where they were last year. I grabbed both our baskets and walked out of the bathroom.

"No man that dresses like a woman is going to be accepted by me."

"Just because Ritsu cross dresses doesn't mean he's not a good guy." I said handing her a basket.

"Whatever, I still don't like it." We both headed down to the bath house.

Later when we came back, it was late and the sun had already went down. Luka had gone back earlier then me and wasn't there when I came back. What was there was a little black velvet box sitting on my bed. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a ring with a little diamond on it and a little note folded up. I opened and read it.

_You are my only love, so with this ring I will always be yours._

_Kaito_

My eyes widened. It's a promise ring! I looked at the ring and it was engraved with my name on it and everything. Tears over flowed from my eyes as I slid the ring on to my ring finger. I knew Kaito loved me but I hadn't expected this at all.

I ran from my room and down the hall to Kaito's room. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently. When Kaito answered I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Ted, who was reading a book on his bed, got up and left without a word. Probably gonna spend the night in Teto's room. Good thing he did cause I didn't leave Kaito's room that night.

.

.

.

Yes I did start book number two. Tell me what you think of it. Also, tell me what characters you want to see more of in the next chapter. I've got major studying to do so I won't continue to the next chapter until the end of the month. Thanks for reading and supporting Kyousei and I hope your looking forwards to what will happen in book two.


	2. Manly Men Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Manly Men

Day four and Poiyo hasn't left his room except to go to classes. Lui hasn't said a word. Ritsu still hates me. Lucky for us, the girls and Oliver are pretty nice. Oliver, Piko and Len have been bonding since there all pretty boys…I bet they'd kill me if I said that out loud.

Umi (SeeU) has been getting along with Haku and Meiko. Umi is way to much like Lily sometimes. I guess it's filling the void that Lily's not here for Haku and Meiko. Lily was really close friends with them so I guess her not being here is a little sad for them…well for all of us but I think it really hits Haku and Meiko. Sora especially but he doesn't let it show on his face.

Miko has been following me around lately and she's been bonding with Miki and Rin. When she's not with me, she's tracking down Ritsu who never seems to be found. I feel like she has a thing for him or something.

IA has been hanging out with Teto. Apparently IA is a designer too and they started making a dress together. Miko had put in a request for a dress for Ritsu. They had to tackle Ritsu to get his measurements. I wasn't so shocked when I saw Teto pile drive him into the floor while IA awkwardly tried to take measurements.

Yuzuki has been hanging out with the guys, Sora, Dell, Akaito and Gakupo lately. She likes a lot of the things the guys like like video games. Yuzuki beat Gakupo's high score the other day and Gakupo's been trying none stop since trying to get his score back. He even skipped his first period class.

Also, she's been trying to get Poiyo out of his room. Apparently, he only seems to talk to Yuzuki and Lui. I'm shocked to hear that Lui actually talks period. When ever I try to talk to him, he just gives me an impassive look then walks away. It's kind of scary.

Today is Friday and classes had just ended. Kaito was waiting outside the door like always with his _I didn't do anything wrong_ smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Hey Miku." He hugged me back.

"Where's your groupie?" Kaito asked. Neru nervously walked out of the room clutching her bag to her chest as she looked around for any possible threats with fearful eyes.

"Where's Nero when you need him?" Kaito sighed.

"And I thought you didn't like me. Proves me wrong." Nero said from behind Kaito. Kaito chuckled. "Hey babe."

"Nero!" Neru shrieked. She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"You two are so cute." I sighed clutching Kaito's shirt.

"Do you have to do that every day? You have almost every class together and you live in the same damn house." Kaito said.

"Kaito" I said impassively then punched his side. He didn't seem to even feel it. "Don't ruin it for them. Wouldn't you like me to jump into your arms like that when ever I see you?"

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Neru shrieked looking around frantically then clutched Nero's arm hiding her face behind his arm accept for one of her eyes which look scared as she stared at us shaking like a cat about to get a bath.

"No I wouldn't want that. We'd draw a scene like Neru does everyday." Kaito said he gave me a quick kiss. "I like this better."

"What?" Neru shrieked looking around. A few people had stopped to whisper and stare. "Oh no!"

Nero held her close. "It's alright, let's get out of here. I have something for you anyways."

Neru looked up at him with scared and tearful eyes. "You do?"

Nero smiled at her. The only time I really see Nero smile is when he's with Neru. Neru is so close with him it's scary but I think it's good for both of them. Neru needs to be more sociable and frankly so does Nero. He doesn't talk to much accept to throw something snarky or something that makes him seem cool.

"Come on" Nero said with a half smile on his face. He looked at me. "You coming pigtails." Nero asked with impassive eyes.

"Quit calling me that!" I snapped but hurried to catch up with them. Kaito quickly followed.

"You have me in suspense man, what'd you get her?' Kaito said punching his arm.

"Shut up ass hole." Nero snapped.

"Don't be so mean." Neru said tugging on his shirt.

Nero sighed and pulled her close. "Yeah yeah."

Kaito looked at Nero then at Neru and then back at Nero. "You two are really close. Think you guys are ever gonna settle down?"

"What?" Nero yelled.

"That would be too good to be true" Neru said blushing bright pink as she snuggled against him. Nero's cheeks were red but he tried not to show it.

"I'm not answering that question." Nero said.

"Whatever, Neru's gonna tell me your answer later anyways." I said winking at her. She blushed even brighter and hid her face in Nero's shirt. Nero coughed and tried to look manly.

"Yeah well whatever." Nero dug in his bag and pulled out a pink teddy bear. "Since I wasn't around for your birthday…I thought you'd like it."

Neru shrieked and hugged the Teddy bear tight. "Thank you! I love it!" Neru got on her tip toes and puckered her lips trying to reach him but she was still to short. Nero gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." Neru hugged him tight while she clutched her new Teddy bear.

"You're so whipped." Kaito chuckled.

"Shut up ass! So are you!" Nero snapped.

"I know, but I admit it."

Nero glared at him then looked down at Neru who had her eyes shut and a smile on her face as she hugged her Teddy bear and snuggled against Nero.

"I'm whipped." Nero said defeated.

"I know." Kaito said.

"What's so damn bad about that? You have to beautifully ladies here and you guys act like you just sold a Lamborghini for a dime!" I punched Kaito as hard as I could but it didn't even faze him. "Why are all men such idiots?"

Neru looked up at Nero with sad eyes. "Is that true Nero? Did you sell me for a dime?"

"Uh Neru, I don't think that's what she meant." Kaito interrupted.

"No! Don't take things so literally!" Nero objected then looked at Kaito for support but Kaito held his hands up in surrender. "Neru I–"

Neru grabbed my arm. "Miku did you hear that? Nero sold me for a dime!" Neru began to cry.

"Come on; let's leave the manly men alone. We don't want to be a burden to you idiots." I growled.

"Miku your right! Men are idiots!" Neru sobbed as we walked away.

"Your see if everyone listened to Miku, life would be a whole lot easier."

Neru and I decided we need some girl time so we grabbed all the girls and we went to one of the restaurants. It just so happens that Akaito is working there now and we requested one of his tables. When he saw us he looked relatively bummed.

"Akaito! Over here!" Meiko called waving at him with excitement. Akaito half smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey ladies." Akaito said. He leaned down and gave Meiko a quick kiss.

"Hey cherry top, let's get some service." Haku demanded then laughed which of course made Meiko laugh.

Akaito looked at me. "How drunk is she?"

"She only had one bottle of sake. Only slightly intoxicated." I said.

Akaito chuckled. "Something's just don't change."

"But Lily's not here!" Rin whined. "And neither is Len!"

"Len's not a woman Rin." Gumi pointed out.

"Oh sure, next thing your gonna tell us is Ritsu's a man." Miko said then laughed.

"Wouldn't that be crazy?" Rin giggled.

"He is a man!" Luka yelled slamming her book on the table.

"Geez Luka, who peed in your sake glass?" Haku asked. Meiko laughed.

"I'm not even gonna honor that stupid saying with a snarky response." Luka sighed picking her book up again and continuing to read it.

"Luka's pissed because Kiyoteru's going to be graduating early and leaving at the end of the semester." Teto informed us.

"Oh shit, what am I gonna do? I can't crack all those numbers by myself." Haku complained.

"Glad to see you're concerned." Akaito sighed.

Luka slammed her head onto the table. "He's gonna leave behind. I'm gonna be stuck with all of you for two more years all alone. Why does he have to be so smart?"

"Hey!" we all objected. Luka groaned.

"Just tell him not to graduate early. You know he does everything you ask." I said.

"That mans loves you hook line and sinker." Akaito sighed. "I hate it how everyone in our house is tied down by a woman."

Meiko grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to her height. "You got a problem with that?" She growled.

"Of course not." He kissed her and Haku whistled.

"Shut up." Meiko mumbled and punched Haku lightly on Haku's arm. "I want a steak" Meiko pulled Akaito closer. "And you're paying for it."

"What?" Akaito objected.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass to the curb for comments like that." Meiko snapped.

Akaito ran his hand down her cheek. "You know I love you."

"Yeah whatever. Medium well." Meiko let go and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Same as always?" Akaito asked.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"Salad please." Umi said.

"Do we have a rabbit?" Gumi asked nudging her.

"I just want a salad. Don't read into stuff so much. Sometimes someone just is in the mood for a salad." Umi crossed her arms across her chest. "Why are all of you so damn literal?"

"Come on Umi. Harsh words aren't nice." Miko said tugging on her arm.

"Whatever." Umi mumbled.

"Buzz kill." Teto mumbled.

"Come on guys, let's just relax. Were without the guys and we should enjoy it why it lasts." I said.

"Yeah well you interrupted me at a very interesting time." Gumi said.

"I'm out." Akaito walked away. We all laughed.

"I thought things were bad with Gakupo." I said.

"Well he proved he would be a good boy so I thought I'd give him what he wanted." Gumi shrugged.

"You know he can't force you right?" Teto said touching her arm.

"Who says he forced me?" Gumi asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Good." Haku said. "I thought that ass hole was going insane."

"He's not that bad…is he?" Yuzuki asked.

"He is." We all agreed.

"Yeah, he's pretty bad but event he bad can be good sometimes." Gumi said.

"Good luck with that one Gumi." Haku laughed.

"Oh whatever. You're the one getting married at 18." Gumi pointed out.

"I don't regret that. I love Dell. Age doesn't matter." Haku stated.

"That's like saying my brother can marry my little sister because he loves her." I said.

"You know what I mean. Don't be so damn literal." Haku nodded. "You know what your right Umi, we really are literal."

Umi smiled. "Glad you see it my way."

I sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have done what we did." I said nudging Neru.

"No I think we were right." Neru said then hide behind my shoulder.

"And she speaks." Meiko said. Everyone laughed.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Neru asked in a panic as tears formed in her eyes.

"Relax, were just messing with you." Haku said.

"So what did you do?" Rin asked with excitement.

"Well the guys were making those half assed comments about being whipped and I blew it out of proportion a little bit." I shrugged. "They deserve it for making us feel like items instead of people."

"No you right. Those bastards need to get a wake up call." Luka said not looking up from her book.

"I agree. You two are pretty and take care of all there crap. If they can't appreciate it, then drop there asses." Umi said.

"I wouldn't go that far." IA said awkwardly.

"IA, if you want to be a designer you have to be more open so talk like I taught you." Teto stated proudly then waited expectantly for IA to talk.

IA took a deep breath then said in her toughest sounding voice. "I think you should punish them for it. Kick them to the curb but with in the limits so they don't drop your…"

"Say it." Teto ordered.

"But it's so dirty." IA complained.

"Say it." Teto repeated only more seriously.

IA took in another breath. "Asses." We all clapped.

Teto smiled. "There we go." Teto gave her a thumbs up sign. "Feels good right?"

IA looked scared. "I can't feel my arms." We all laughed.

"Alright slave driver. I pulled some strings and got you some sake." Akaito said.

"Love you!" Meiko shrieked as Akaito handed her the bottle. She took a long swing of it and sighed happily.

"You know one day your livers gonna explode." I pointed out.

"Well I'll be satisfied with that." Meiko said.

"Me too." Haku agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "No hope at all." Meiko and Haku laughed.

"Hey Yuzuki" Miki asked.

"Hm?" Yuzuki said turning to her.

"Do you like Poiyo?"

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "Well I…"

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Haku said.

"Come on, don't leave us in suspense." I complained.

Yuzuki awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Well…I…I don't really know."

"How do you not know?" Umi asked. "You either do or you don't. Those are your options now pick one."

"You don't need to pressure her." Miko complained.

"Yeah! Miki, you shouldn't have asked" Rin added.

"Well I want to know!" Miki objected then she smiled deviously. "How about this, we'll flip a coin. If it's heads you have to tell us but if it's tails you don't have to say a word." Miki pulled a coin from her pocket.

"O…k…" Yuzuki said awkwardly. Miki through the coin into the air and it came down into Rin's drink.

"Miki!" Rin complained.

"Fine, I'll get another coin." Miki said reaching into her pocket.

"How am I gonna drink this now?" Rin complained. We all laughed. "No fair!"

Miki through the coin again and it fell onto the table landing on tails. "Damn it!"

Yuzuki sighed with relief. "Good."

"That was a bummer." Meiko sighed then took a long drink of her sake bottle.

"Don't torture the freshman. We need freshman for the competition." Akaito said placing a few plates of food on our table.

"Is that all we are? Freshman?" Umi asked.

"No, Akaito's being an ass right now. Everyone in Kyousei house is family no matter who you are." Haku said them glared at Akaito.

"Watch it bitch." Akaito snapped.

Haku's eyes narrowed. "Don't you test me boy. I'm under a lot of pressure planning this wedding and I'm not gonna deal with you today, you feel me?"

Akaito sighed. "Whatever." He head back to the kitchen.

"I'm starving! How much longer?" IA complained.

"Just a few minutes. Your food takes a long time to cook." Gumi explained.

"I'm gonna die of starvation before they get her." IA complained with her head on the table.

"Quit complaining." Umi snapped.

"Don't be so bitter." IA complained.

"There we go. Now your starting to talk like a designer." Teto said proud of herself.

"But I don't want to." IA complained looking at Teto.

"How are you gonna get anywhere if you can't talk like a designer?" Teto sighed. "I'm gonna have to drill you again aren't I?"

"No! I don't want you to hurt Ritsu again! I feel really bad about that!"

"Not Ritsu. Len." Teto smiled evilly.

"Yeah!" Rin shrieked. "Len's so cute as a girl."

"Agreed" Everyone said then we laughed.

Akaito placed more plates on our table. IA dove into her food. "Slow down Carnivore." Akaito placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kaito's looking for you. Your not gonna give that ring back are you?"

"Ring?" Haku asked.

My eyes widened. "Akaito!" I yelled.

"I thought you told them!" Akaito yelled.

I groaned. "Go." Akaito quickly ran away.

"What ring?" Haku asked. "Don't leave us in suspense."

I sighed and showed everyone the ring. "Kaito gave me a promise ring."

"No way!" Meiko grabbed my hand and examined the ring. "That must have cost him a fortune!"

"I don't have the heart to ask how much. I'm too afraid of the answer. He must have used his life savings or something." I said. I looked at the ring. "I don't know how I feel about having something so expensive."

"You should feel awesome." Haku said. "I know I do. Dell had to save up for 2 years to pay for mine and he said that every penny was worth it. Of course I mean look at the prize he won."

"I don't think I'm a prize." I sighed. "I feel like I'm more of a burden then a good thing for him. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted Kaito back."

"Miku! You're talking crazy!" Neru shrieked then blushed.

"Miku, you were heart broken when Kaito dumped you." Gumi said.

"I know but…don't you think it was better for him. I know he's still thinking about what he thinks he did." I looked at Haku. "Do you worry about this kind of stuff? I mean you hurt Dell on a daily basis."

Haku chuckled. "He can take it. Just like Kaito can. He's a dumb ass but he's a good man. Kaito's one rule is to not hurt women and he hurt you. Twice. That's why he's so conflicted. He'll be fine. I know he's forgiven himself by now. He just needs to forget. Shouldn't be too hard. His brain is the size of an atom." Haku sighed. "Quit worrying and be happy that your gonna marry that imbecile."

I chuckled. "Nice Haku. Real nice."

"Well I have to plan a whole damn wedding with zero help from Dell. Excuse me for being irritable."

"Big words hurt my brain!" Rin complained.

Akaito snuck up to the table. "How much are you gonna kill me for telling Kaito where you are?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna love you for it!" I got up. "Put it on my tab."

"Miku! Hands off my man! I don't care if there twins, kissing Akaito isn't gonna make Kaito appear or something!" Meiko snapped.

"Bye!" I ran out of the restaurant to see the hilarious sight of Kaito sprinting towards the restaurant as he knocked down people and sent shopping bags into the air. Nero followed close behind. When Kaito reach me, he stopped and stared at me.

"Where's Neru?" Nero asked out of breath.

"Inside." I answered. Nero threw open the door and ran inside.

Kaito awkwardly scratched his arm. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't mea–"

I kissed him. "Shut up." I whispered then kissed him again. Kaito's eyes were wide but he quickly relaxed and slid his arms around me.

"I don't understand."

"That's because you're an idiot." I hugged him. "Lesson learned. Don't talk about women like they have no soul or like they are a bad thing. It only pisses women off."

"Why are women so complicated?" Kaito sighed smoothing my hair. "I don't get women for a second."

"Which is why Len and Piko are more of a man then you are."

"And I almost forgot about that." He titled my chin up. "Forgive me?"

"You're lucky you gave me this ring before this." I pointed at the ring on my finger.

Kaito smiled. "Which proves you're my woman."

"Your woman?"

He pulled me close. "My future wife." He's smile faltered for a second. "I thought for sure you wouldn't accept."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

He laid his hand against my cheek. "It's just that…I hurt you twice in one year and I didn't have the confidence to ask you in person." He chuckled. "I guess I'm just afraid your gonna cut me lose soon."

"You're such a dumb ass. I don't care about any of that. Remember, I already forgave you for all of that stuff along time ago." I sighed. "But apparently your memory is horrible as well."

Kaito laughed. "I'm just so unsure when it comes to you."

I sighed. "Cut that out. No more of that. Let this ring prove my point. I will never leave you. Not ever. Whether you believe that or not is your choice but don't doubt me anymore. I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I accept you for who you are." My eyes narrowed. "I'm sort of pissed I have to keep explaining this to you. Do you really not trust me at all? You shouldn't have been afraid to ask."

Kaito looked up at the sky. "I trust you more than anyone…I just get so nervous."

"So the manly man is too nervous to give his incredibly attractive girlfriend a promise ring?"

"That's about right." He gave me his award winning smile.

I laughed and hugged him. "You're such an idiot. Don't be so damn nervous ok?"

"Ok." His arms slid around me happily. A while ago I thought I'd never get Kaito back but it looks like I was wrong. I knew now that he was back. When I looked into his eyes I saw no sadness. Not any reminisce of what he did to me. I couldn't help but smile.

Honestly, I never expected this. To actually get a promise ring. I've always wanted to get married, have a big family and all that jazz but I never thought I'd meet the man I was gonna have all that with, so early in my life. Now that is something I would have never expected but I'm almost too happy about that. There wasn't a thing that could ruin that for me…well that's what I thought.

.

.

Alrighty, so I've been really busy writing a play for a scholarship contest so I haven't been posting chapters lately. So sorry! Plus I was grounded. Seriously if you want to know what I'm doing and why I haven't posted chapters, check out my profile. I tend to post what I'm doing quite frequently.

Also, I have been getting a lot of homework. Seriously when am I ever gonna need to know how to perform Stoichiometry? Chemistry so hard! Anyways, I'm posting Cat's eye next so seriously check it out. The next chapters gonna be really good…when I start writing…I've been busy!

On a side note, I have begun reading One Piece. One Piece fans, who thinks Zolo is super sexy with his black bandana thing on! I find him so sexy like that. Especially with his sword in his mouth looking all bad ass. I just love it! I've only read the first four manga's but by the time most of you read this I'll have read at least up to book eight. I'm borrowing them from a friend.

Thanks for reading Kyousei in one voice. Hope you all loved this chapter and are itching to know what's going on with Kaito…cause I don't know yet…but it's gonna be good!


	3. Big Breasted Bimbo Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knew something was up when three days later; Kaito didn't meet me at my last period class. The only time I really saw him all day was after school and we only got to talk for maybe 10 minutes in the morning if were lucky. He's always downing food so he can make it to his first period without being late…again. It's not like I expect him to be there every day…but he's always there.

He says that he's gonna spend every day for the rest of the school year trying to make it up to me and I honestly believe that…so when he didn't show up and I walked home with Nero and Neru…I just knew something was wrong. So when I got home, grabbed a box of his favorite snack (_Koara no Māchi_) and went upstairs to the gaming room (which is where we usually hang out after school) and sat there for an hour watching Gakupo and Yuzuki go at it again...and he never showed up…I went looking.

When I search the inter campus and didn't find him, I ran home and rounded everyone together in the living room. I even managed to drag Poiyo from his room.

"What's going on Miku?" Haku asked. "Usually I call meetings."

"This is an emergency. Kaito's been missing since school let out as far as I know. Has anyone seen him?" I said in a panic.

"Calm down Miku. I saw him in the middle of the day leaving the ice cream shop with some girl about your age. I was late for a Dress fitting so I didn't stop and say hi but he looked happy with her…oh no, you don't think he'd cheat on you after he went to so much trouble to repay you for what he did." Haku looked at me fearfully.

"What'd she look like?" Akaito asked.

"Some blond hoe with big boobs and an eye patch. She looked as plastic as a Barbie doll." Haku explained.

"I already don't like her?" Mieko mumbled.

"I saw her. She's in my English class. Her names Neko I think." Akaito said.

"I heard about her. She's some kind of Martial arts master." Luka said.

"Bitch." Lui said impassively. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You just talked!" I yelled. "I've been trying to get you to talk since school started and the only word you say is bitch!" Lui got up and left.

"What the hell?" Meiko yelled.

"Don't expect more than one word out of him. I can barely get eight words out of him and I've known him for 5 years." Yuzuki said.

"You must be joking. Lui's really talkative. You just don't know how that's all." Umi said. "He's a tough shell to crack."

"No kidding." I mumbled.

"Umi, do you know why Lui doesn't like Neko?" Haku asked.

"Anyone from the freshman class can tell you that." Umi said.

"I want to tell it!" Miko demanded.

"The floor is yours." Haku said.

"Well Lui use to talk a lot with everyone but one day Neko and the rest of the Karate club beat him up because he refused to join the Karate club on his first day of Middle school. Lui's a protégé but because he accidently put one of his opponents in a wheel chair the year before he went to Middle school, he refused to fight again. So when Lui refused, they beat him up and tried to force him to join but he didn't give in. He was in the hospital for five days. When he left the hospital, the only people he had more than a one word conversation with was the 6 of us. Lately he's starting shut me and Ritsu out a little. It's so tragic. Umi taught that Neko a lesson though. She beat her up and put her in the hospital for three days. Umi may not be a trained in Martial arts but she can kick some…butt."

"Both you and Miko are such pansies." Teto sighed.

"But in the bible –"

"Don't bull that crap. The bible was written by observers, not by Jesus or God so you can't be completely certain that anything in that bible is true."

"How can you say that about Jesus? Your gonna be punished for that!" Miko shrieked.

"Well then I obviously didn't deserve to go upstairs anyways." Teto shrugged. "So what are we gonna do with this Neko."

"Can't we just beat her up?" Sora asked. "I'll do it."

"Lily will kill you for that." Luka pointed out. "I say we do nothing until she takes any action against any of us. Miku and Kaito specifically. We have no reason to suspect her of such treacheries yet. If she makes any moves we'll take action."

"Unnecessary violence is only going to make bad gossip for our house. Were already disliked by every dorm at this Academy. We don't need to instigate more problems and cause more trouble for our dorm. If we did that, then we wouldn't be able to get more freshman next year."

I sighed. "This is so frustrating." I tapped my foot impatiently. "I don't like this crazy martial arts chick hanging around Kaito. What if Kaito decides to go back home and take up the Dojo?"

"Agreed. I want it anyways." Akaito said. "I decided." Akaito pulled Meiko to him. "And I'm taking my lady with me."

"Yeah good luck with that one smart ass." Meiko said impassively.

"Plus her breasts are three times bigger than yours Miku." Yuzuki said with a smile.

I covered my chest. "Why does everyone in this school have huge breasts" I whined.

"I mean even Rin's boobs are bigger than yours." Sora chuckled.

Haku slapped him on the back of his head. "A present from Lily."

I sniffled. "This sucks!" That was when Kaito walked in with Neko laughing. My eyes narrowed. I grabbed him by the collar. "Where have you been damnnit? I've been searching the campus for you all damn day! I was worried sick! Next time you go on some stupid journey, tell me first damnnit!"

Kaito's eyes were wide but he relaxed when I stopped yelling and I stood there breathing heavily from yelling at the top of my lungs for so long. "I'm sorry. The next time I disappear for a couple of hours, I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Yeah whatever." I crossed my arms. "Why do I even bother sometimes?"

Kaito smiled his you know you love me smile. "You love me."

"No I hate you. You're being shunned."

"Oh come on Miku."

I held up my hand ignoring him. "Do you guys hear something? I thought I heard a dumb ass but I must have been mistaken." Everyone tried to stifle there laughs.

"Miku." Kaito complained.

"I think you're busy so I'll see you later Kaito." Some blond with an eye patch said. This must be Neko.

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Kaito asked.

"Na, I'm fine." Neko nodded to us then left shutting the door behind her.

I slapped Kaito as hard as I could which obviously didn't hurt him much but it got his attention. Tears welled in my eyes. "You jerk!" I yelled then ran up the stairs in a bee line to my room as Kaito called my name and telling me to stop. I can't have my heart broken again…I can't handle that again.

Kaito frequently tried to get into my room but I never let him in. When Luka came in, she refused to open the door too. Instead, she insisted we talk about it so I sat there and cried and told her how I felt. How broken I felt. How in pained I felt. I'm becoming a wreck. Dating Kaito is like riding a pirate ship in a typhoon in the middle of a whirl pool.

Luka did her best to comfort me but what I really need was some sleep and an explanation from Kaito…but I didn't want it tonight. I can't deal with him tonight. Not after seeing that big breasted blond with Kaito…and the way he looked at her…he looked at her the way he looks at me and I hate it so much I want to punch something…but I'd probably break my hand.

_Kaito's point of view_

I really don't understand women, especially not Miku. Just when I think things are perfect, things get screwed back up again and it's usually my fault. I mean seeing her in all that pain…and seeing her cry…it makes me feel like I should have just left this academy and never come back. If I didn't need her so badly, I'd think it would be for the best. I'm no good for her. All I do is make her cry and cause her to suffer. I should just let her lock my up so I don't do anything stupid anymore.

When I told that to Ted, he completely agreed. "You can't just disappear like that. Miku's a fragile girl. When you didn't pick her up after her class, she got worried about you."

"But it's not like I have to pick her up everyday." I pointed out as I splashed water on my face form the sink in the bathroom.

"But you do pick her up everyday. It's repetition. When you break that repetition, without warning, people ask questions like where are they or what could they possibly be doing…but I doubt the problem is the fact that you didn't pick her up."

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed. Ted was reading his textbook but I knew he was listening to me more than his textbook. "She wouldn't have cared about you standing her up if you hadn't been with a woman. Ditching her for another woman makes Miku feel like your cheating on her. Even if you weren't, and I'm 100% sure that she knows that, it bothers her that there's some competition now. If you want to fix things, you have to prove to her that Neko isn't a competition."

"Why are women so complicated?"

Ted looked up from his textbook. "To be clear, you're definitely not cheating on Miku right? Because if you are, I'm going to have to kick your ass for it." Ted went back to reading his textbook.

"Of course I'm not. I may be an idiot but I'd never cheat on Miku. That's against every fiber of my being."

"Look who learned something in school. That's probably the most sophisticated thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Thanks man." I mumbled.

"Another problem that get's on Miku's nerves is Neko's…breasts."

"What about them?" I asked. I'm shocked he actually looked at him. Usually he doesn't give a damn about women except Teto so…a comment like that was like seeing Big Foot in the middle of the ocean.

"You've got to be kidding. Her breasts are gigantic compared to Miku's. You know how sensitive she is about things like that."

"She doesn't honestly think that I'd give her up because her boobs are small, does she?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's very self conscious as far as I know. You shouldn't have gotten involved with a girl like that in the first place. You have to be more considerate of your partner's feelings. Miku's heart is shattered right now because of your carelessness."

I fell back on my bed. "I never do anything right with her do I?"

"You have done plenty of things right…but when it comes to other women, you always do something wrong. I've known you for 5 years now so I'm speaking from what I know about you. You are overly protective and crave attention but on the other hand your heart is big and your morals are in check. Your problem lies with your mouth and your oblivious mind. You have to consider everything from Miku's angle. Eventually you get use to it."

"You do that for Teto?"

"How else am I going to understand her if I don't?"

I thought about that for a second. "So in order for me to screw up less, I have to see things in her eyes?"

"Exactly." Ted threw a pillow at me. "Took you long enough."

"Well not everyone's a smart ass like you." I grumbled then sighed. "Women are so confusing."

"Len and Piko seem to be really good with there women." Ted pointed out as he flipped a page in his text book.

"I should ask them what to do. They know Miku almost as well as I do."

"Please do. I can't study with you talking so much."

"Ass." I got up and walked to the door but stopped before I opened it. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." Ted said briefly looking up from his textbook. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Your problem is obvious." Len said sitting down on his bed. I stood in Len's room with Piko and Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru was reading some book with a title I didn't understand. Piko seemed to be thinking this over seriously. "Because you love Miku so much, you over look simple things that really piss her off."

Piko nodded. "And you seem to over look how self conscious she is. It's probably because of what her father did to her. I bet that's also the cause of why she's always worried about everyone. She freaks out over the littlest things."

"I know all of that. What can I do to quit screwing up?" I asked.

"Staple your mouth shut." Kiyoteru said not looking up from his book. Len and Piko laughed.

I glared at him. "Ha Ha so funny." I looked at Len. "What do I do?"

Len and Piko thought about it for a few seconds. "I say you do something romantic. Something only you can do for her and then assure her nothings going on with you and Neko. I can tell she's worried about it."

"I don't know what I can do. I don't have any talent but singing and kicking ass."

Piko walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Think about every moment you've spent with her and think hard. She may say she forgives you but she'll be skeptical and worry more about you then usual. If you don't do this, things may stay the way they are now."

"Fine. I'll try." I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Rin. She's said she was dressing Ritsu up in male cosplay and I want to see it. I beat Teto's still wrestling him." Len left the room. Piko and I started to follow.

"Kaito." Kiyoteru said not looking up from his book. Piko elbowed me then walked out of the room. "Fix this. I'm tired to seeing Luka broken up about Miku because of you."

"Is that supposed to be nice?" I asked confused.

"Take it in anyway you want." Kiyoteru said flipping a page in his book. I sighed and left the room.

Miku's point of view

I didn't see Kaito that morning and honestly I really didn't want to. I wasn't ready to forgive him no matter what he said to me. I just need to sort through everything. I know Kaito's not cheating on me. I know he still feels horrible about breaking my heart and breaking…well my brain which really wasn't his fault which I keep telling him but he just won't listen. I just don't like the way he looked at her. Even though Kaito may not be in to her now, I feel like she's going to swipe him right out from under me.

Going to school didn't help at all. I couldn't pay attention. Especially because in second period I saw Kaito outside not in class…again and it made me wonder what he was doing. I figured he was going to hang out with that big breasted ninja girl again. If I wasn't so frazzled about that blond E cup hoe, I'd be pissed he's skipping class…again.

This is getting out of hand. I don't know what I want from Kaito but what I do know is I want him to do something and I'm worried that if he doesn't soon…he's moved on or something. I guess I'm over reacting but…can you blame me for being worried. I'm not the prettiest girl in the world and I'm definitely not the most fun or interesting…and I'm pretty sure that that big breasted bimbo has more in common with Kaito anyways. They both do martial arts and Kaito loves Martial arts almost as much as he loves me which means…there's probably a 70% chance I'm gonna lose Kaito to her.

When class was over Kaito was waiting for me… and I was so shocked to see him…but he wasn't smiling. He looked worried and confused which is usually how he looks when he's about to say something stupid or do something stupid. This should be good.

I walked up to him. "Hey. What's going on? You look confused."

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that but it felt good to be in his arms again. I sighed and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Miku."

I blinked. "Your not gonna dump me again are you?"

Kaito flinched. "Didn't I promise you I'd never dump you again?" He hugged me tighter. "I gave you that ring to prove it." He kissed my hair. "You are the only girl for me and that won't ever change." He smoothed my hair. "Neko means nothing to me. She's just a friend. I swear it to you."

I chuckled. "I hate you." I clutched his shirt in my fists. "You make it so hard to be made at you."

Kaito sighed happily. "So you forgive me?"

"Nope." I pushed away. "I'm still made at you." I gave him a smile. "Your gonna have to try harder then that but I'll forgive you for making me search for you for hours."

"Well that's a start right?" Kaito gave me a smile.

"I suppose." I looked at Neru who was nervously peering out of the doorway. "What's with that face? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Neru pointed behind Kaito. We both turned to find Mizki, Nana and Coco coming down the hall. Cul followed close behind dragging…Oliver by his hair. Nero was just meeting up with us and was now on guard. Kaito looked really pissed. Neru cowered behind me.

"We found this trash in our hallway." Cul said. She tossed Oliver into Kaito who easily caught him. Oliver was unconscious and really beaten up. He had a few bruises on his face and I'm sure he had a few bruises in some other places that I couldn't see.

"What did you bitches do now?" Nero growled.

"Do you have to say the B word?" Neru whispered.

Nero sighed. "Sorry."

"Keep your trash out of our stuff." Mizki snapped. They walked away without another word. There ego's must be still ruined from when we beat them at the singing contest last year.

"We should take Oliver back before his injuries get worse." Kaito said lifting Oliver onto his back. He looked so helpless unconscious like that. Miko and IA are gonna be so pissed.

Iku immediately treated Oliver's injuries. There were a lot less injuries then I thought but there were enough that Oliver was definitely not going to be able to get up for at least a day if not more. It's almost worse then the last time Tensei house beat up Gumi, Len and Piko.

"This is awful." IA sobbed holding Oliver's hand.

Miko held his other hand and was crying. "It's like he's dead!"

"You're so dramatic." Umi sighed.

"Oliver's hurt and you just sit there like nothing happened!" Ritsu snapped.

"I'll be pissed off when I know exactly what happened." Umi crossed her arms. "I don't cry."

"Bull shit." Lui snapped. "You cry lots." Lui rose from the couch and left the room.

"Is the only things that come out of his mouth cuss words?" Meiko asked.

"Umi's the only one he really talks too. Her and Poiyo." Yuzuki said.

"Why Umi?" Haku asked. "Am I seeing the first signs of love?"

Umi chuckled. "I won't deny that." Umi rose. "But that's not the reason."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's because of what happened before we got to school during the summer." Umi blushed a little. "I'm not going to give details but after that Lui decided he didn't trust anyone anymore. He said he trusts me though and I'll take what I can get. Lui's a sweet guy but he's hurting more then you realize. That's why he doesn't talk."

I sighed. "This is such a mess."

"You Freshman are more trouble then your worth." Sora said.

Meiko slapped him upside the head. "Shut up. _Your _more trouble than _your_ worth ass hole. What Lily sees in you, I'll never know."

"Don't say things like that. We don't need to fight amongst ourselves." Luka said. "That's exactly what Mizki and the others want."

Oliver began to wake up. IA's face lit up. "Oliver! Are you alright?"

Oliver groaned in pain. "To an extent." He looked at IA. "How'd I get here? I was just in T hall talking to some girls."

"Who?" Haku demanded with angry eyes.

"I think they said they were from the Tensei house." Oliver coughed then made a sound of pure pain.

"Oh Oliver! I'm so sorry!" IA clutched his hand.

"I'll be back." Haku growled. She left without a word.

"What is she gonna do?" Ritsu asked.

"She's going to suspend them. Her father's the head master at Saezuru academy." Kiyoteru explained.

"No way!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Do you even read the schools manual?" Luka sighed.

"No one reads it." Gakupo said. "It's so boring."

"Hello, Oliver's hurt here!" IA snapped with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Oliver said then yelped in pain.

"Bull…shit." IA said awkwardly.

"There we go!" Teto applauded her.

"It's time we dealt with Tensei house." Poiyo said cracking his knuckles as he walked down the stairs. "No one hurts my friends."

"Poiyo." Yuzuki whispered looking at him with amazed eyes.

"Agreed." Akaito said rising from the arm rest on the arm chair.

"Oh no, you can't go barging into there house. You'll get expelled." I objected. I pushed Poiyo back. "Look I know you don't like me but I'm not gonna let you get expelled for fighting. If you want to fight them so bad, go do T hall. They fight anyone who uses it."

"Whatever." Poiyo turned and went back upstairs. This is just not my week. One bad thing has happened after another. It's like the world is trying to ruin my life…but Poiyo's right…it's time we teach Tensei a lesson and I know just how to do it.


	4. I'm Not Jealous! Kaito's POV Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm Not Jealous!

Kaito's Point Of View

Something only I can do for Miku. Nothing came to mind so I asked Luka. Luka's really close with Miku so if anyone could help me right now, it would be her.

Luka shook her head. She was reading a book just like Kiyoteru does with a title I don't understand. "I can't help you."

I groaned. "Why not? I'm dying here Luka."

Luka glared at me slamming her book shut. "Don't you know her at all? If you really loved her you wouldn't have to ask. I'm not gonna help you. You have to figure this out on your own. If you can't, then you should have never gotten back together with Miku since you obviously don't care you ass." Luka threw a pillow at me. "And if you break her heart one more damn time I'm gonna kick you so hard in the nuts that it'll be impossible for you to reproduce." Luka opened her book angrily and started reading.

"But I'm no good at this stuff." I moaned.

Luka didn't look at me. "Not my problem. Figure it out on your own. Your smart enough to at least come up with something stupid that Miku's gonna accept half heartedly cause she's such a sap for crap like that."

I groaned and looked at Miku's stuff. There's got to be something I can do for her. Something only I can do. Miku doesn't really personalize her side of the room like Luka does. You'd think a girl would have a bunch of trinkets and shit like that. Miku's really bubbly and I'd probably expect her to keep something with flowers or something pink. The only real personal items she keeps are pictures on her bulletin board and a picture of her family before the…incident. That's when I got the best idea.

"Luka, can you keep Miku out of her room tomorrow? I need to borrow her bulletin board and she can't know about it." I asked.

Luka chuckled. "So you have an idea? Alright I'll do it but you owe me."

"You're the best Luka." I smiled, grabbed Miku's bulletin board and left the room in a hurry.

Of course I didn't go to class all day. I'd feel bad about it except I already knew most of what we were doing anyways and Haku's gonna right me a pass anyways. I decided that since Miku loves to take pictures and stuff, I figured she'd like a photo book thing. But when I asked Teto for pictures, she hit me over the head with a fabric board thing and said I have to make a scrap book which is so stupid but Teto said Miku would love it so I had Haku and Teto to help me.

It took all day but we finally finished it just as the sun was going down which gave me enough time to have Iku cook a decent meal and enough time to beg Akaito, Sora and Gakupo to help me string lights on the Gazebo. I thought it would be romantic since this was the place I took Miku on her first date. I'm no Casanova but I feel like she'll at least be touched that I tried.

When I finally finished up, I ran back to the dorm and went searching for her. Luka and Miku were in the kitchen chatting about Kiyoteru.

"Quit worrying. Kiyoteru loves you. He won't leave you behind. Beside's, more classes means more likeability for college's right?" Miku asked.

"Are you even going to college?" Luka asked. I tip toed out of the room and listened at the door.

Miku didn't says anything for a second. "I don't think I will. My family needs more of an income then what my mother's bringing in. I want Luna to have a happy childhood and I know my mom is trying as hard as she can but if I don't try to help, Luna will grow up as scarred as I am."

I didn't know Miku felt this way. She's giving up college for her family…that's so brave. I shook my head. She's so mature compared to me. I can't even man up and take over my fathers Dojo. That's what he always wanted me to do. That's why he adopted me and Akaito. I suppose this is all I'm gonna amount to. A barely scraping by high school student that can't even keep his girlfriend happy. I've already pissed her off beyond belief in less then a week.

"What do you think Kaito and you will do? I mean assuming that dump ass can get into college." Luka asked. Luka, I'm gonna kill you.

Miku sighed. "I don't know, he's graduating this year…and I'm still gonna be stuck here. Maybe it would be better to just break up now. I mean look at Lily and Sora. Sora's becoming an alcoholic like Meiko and Haku and Lily's going insane. She's actually helping her parents out."

"That's scary."

"I know. Lily hates her parents."

"But do you really think you could just leave him? The last time, you pretty much went into a coma."

"But this time I'm a little more prepared for it."

"Quit talking like that. That would kill Kaito. He loves you more then his own life. Beside's, he gave you that ring. You two made a promise. If you can't love him like that then you better give it back before it's too late." Luka pointed out. How can Miku be considering this…but I guess I deserve it. After I broke her heart the way I did, she should have kicked me to the curb. I don't even know why she bothers with me. A girl as cute and sweet as Miku doesn't need a loser like me as a boyfriend. I don't even know why I keep trying. There's no way she can ever forgive me for what I've done…or forget.

"Your right. I can't just leave him like that." Miku said. My heart skipped a beat. "I do love him…I just don't want to hold him back I guess. He can do so much if he just tried. I wish he'd get off his lazy ass and work hard for once."

I knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hello ladies. Did you miss me?"

"No." Miku snapped.

"Geez, and I had worked so hard to make something nice for you but I guess you don't want it. I'll just go give it to Haku or something." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" She paused. "What did you make me?"

I smiled and picked up the picnic basket on the table. "Let's go."

Miku made a face that said she wasn't too excited but she followed me out none the less. "How's Neko?"

She's still hung up on that. "Who?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"You know, that big breasted whore."

"Haku?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Quit being an ass and answer the damn question." Miku snapped.

I flinched. She's pretty pissed. I hope I can winner her back with all the work I've done. "I don't have a clue. I've been with Teto and Haku all day today."

Miku looked at me curiously. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I can't hangout with our dorm advisor and our fashion designer?"

Miku's face went impassive. "What are you up to?"

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and see." I smiled. "Now close your eyes."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "If you make me walk into a tree, I'll kill you."

"I figured that." I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed her in the direction of the Gazebo.

"Kaito, were are we go?"

"It's a surprise." I got close to her ear. "I have something's to repay you for."

Miku chuckled. "What kind of crap are you spewing now?"

"I can see you're still really mad at me for reasons I don't understand."

"That's right and if you don't understand then you can take me home right now."

"I don't understand why you're still angry. Sure for a day but this long." I smiled. "But I think I found a way to make it up to you." I said as I guided her to the steps of the gazebo. "Alright open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and she nearly fell into me. "Kaito…it's…it's just like…"

I smiled. "And it took even longer to string these lights." I took her hand and led her up the steps to the picnic blanket I had already laid out. She sat down now mystified.

"Kaito…this was what you've been up to?"

I nodded and placed the picnic basket down. "I had Iku make us dinner. I would have done it but if we ate it, we'd probably be dead."

Miku giggled. "Well there's something we have in common."

I smiled and began to unload the picnic basket. "I noticed how much you love Negi so I had Iku make a dish with Negi in it."

Miku's eyes widened. "How did you know that? I've never told anyone that I like Negi."

I shrugged. "I just…knew."

Miku gave me a small smile. "I'm impressed."

"Prepare to be more impressed." I picked up the two scrap books we hade made earlier. "I saw all those pictures on your board so I put them all in a scrap book. Haku and Teto helped. Scrapbooking is hard."

Miku took the first book and began to flip through it. "Oh my…Kaito…you did all this, just for me." She looked at me with a heart felt smile.

"Yeah…" I handed her the second scrapbook. "This one I made myself."

Miku took it and opened to the first page. The day I met Miku I had taken a picture of her from a distance. That may be weird but the second I saw her…I just kind of…knew that we'd have something together. She was so beautiful and her smile touched my heart.

"When…when did you take this?" Miku touched the picture. "That was on the first day of school…the day we met." She looked at me.

I shrugged. "Well, when I first saw you…I was taken back for a second so I took a picture." I took her hand. "The second I saw you, I knew that we'd be together. I wasn't sure how long it would last but…I just…weird right?"

Miku kissed me. "No…that's so sweet." She laid her hand on my cheek. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You were so angry and I'm not gonna lose you again. Not for anything." My arm slid around her back. "I love you Miku. I'll do anything for you."

Miku kissed me again. "I made a promise." She held up her hand with the ring on it. "I'm not going anywhere."

I kissed her quickly. "Now that you don't hate me anymore, let's eat. Then let's go find some ice cream."

Miku laughed. "You never change." She slid onto my lap. "You can eat; I want to look at these." She picked up the book I made and began to flip through it. I spent hours finding pictures of us. I was shocked how many there were. We must have spent more time then I thought together. Apparently, Mrs. Nagone had been taking secret pictures of all of us. No wonder we never really saw her. She had gone out of her way to document our final years together and boy did it come in handy.

"I can't believe Mrs. Nagone was taking pictures of us." Miku giggled. "But it came in handy right?" She kissed my cheek. "You're the best Kaito."

I shrugged. "Yeah I know."

She elbowed me. "Shut up you cocky bastard"

Miku flipped to the last page and her eyes widened. On the last page was a picture of us kissing on the beach when we went for parent's day. She blushed as she ran her hand over the picture. Then I had written at the bottom.

_To my one and only love Miku Hatsune_

Tears filled her eyes. "Kaito…" she turned and kissed me. "This is…it's the most wonderful present I've ever gotten…and it's not even my birthday." She hugged me tight. "I love you. I love you so much." I just knew she was crying but I held her there happy that she finally stopped being angry with me. Honestly, I was happy enough to know that she hadn't taken the ring off no matter how angry she was with me. Even through all that…she still kept her promise. I'll have to make sure to hold up on my end as well. I can't lose her again.

When she was in the hospital…I don't know what I could do if something like that happened again. I can't handle seeing her in that hospital bed…connected to so many machines…lying there unconscious and calling out my name in her sleep…every time she had said my name…it was like someone was driving nails into my heart one at a time with every word that escaped from her lips. I don't care what she says; I'll always believe that all of it was my fault. I've decide that the only way I can repent for what I've done to her is to protect her with my own life since I almost took hers from her. I have to protect her no matter what I have to do.

Miku…my one and only love…I'll protect you.

It has been months since she slept with me but it felt so good to be in her good graces again. I don't know how much longer I could have stand her being so angry with me. I might have gone insane. All that work was definitely worth it. Especially since she was so happy she cried. I love it when she gets so emotional over such little things. It always makes me smile.

Miku was still asleep when I woke up that morning. We had school but I had gotten up way before classes were starting. Miku looks so cute when she's asleep. She just looks so innocent. Despite how tough she tries to come off sometimes, when she's sleeping, she's looks just as innocent as Neru. Sometimes I just wish I could just lie here watching her sleep but that'd be creepy. Still…I do treasure the moments when she looks as adorable as this. I'd take a picture but the guys would probably say it's porn since she's…not dressed…yeah.

I ran my hand down Miku's cheek. "I really don't deserve you."

"Do too." Miku mumbled lazily. She wrapped her arms around my chest and snuggled next to me. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

"Miku, are you awake."

"No Kaito, I'm not giving you my ice cream. It's my favorite." Miku mumbled in her sleep.

I got close to her ear. "Give it to Kaito."

"Ok." Miku sighed. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Miku punched me in the just. "I'm a wake you dumb ass." She lifted her head from my chest and glared at me. "Jerk."

I smiled. "And you're made at me again?"

"Shut up smart ass." She gave me a quick kiss the dropped her head back on my chest. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Before you do, I have a question."

Miku looked up at me curiously. "What?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Miku punched me in the chest. "How can I not when you give me a present like that…and you worked so hard." She grabbed my chin. "I just want you to say that nothings going on with you and that big boob hussy ninja bitch."

I chuckled then looked into her eyes seriously. "I promise there's nothing going on between me and that big boob –"

"You don't have to say that part!" Miku complained. She looked down at her chest then covered her chest with her arms. "Why can't my boobs be that big?"

I held her close. "I like your tiny boobs. Big ones are so in your face."

Miku sniffled. "Really?"

I kissed her gently. "Really. Beside's, Neko's are fake."

Miku's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I just do. I mean if you compare Haku's and Meiko's to Neko's, hers just look like she got plastic surgery or she puts some extra padding in or something. I don't know." Miku laughed. She laughed so long it kind of pissed me off. "What's so damn funny?"

Miku shook her head as she calmed down. "That you actually noticed that." Her eyes narrowed. "Why have you been looking at there boobs Kaito? Am I not satisfying enough for you? Is that at?" Miku asked flatly. She stared at me with this look that just said she was going to kill me if I didn't answer right.

I ran my hand down her cheek. "You're more then enough satisfying. If I had anyone else, I might just go insane." I sighed. "Seriously, I'm a teenaged boy and seriously, how do you not notice. There just so…there. It's not like I care. I have my very sexy girlfriend after all."

Miku didn't falter her for a second. "Mmhm."

"I hate that look. Quit looking at me like that. It burns."

Miku sighed and snuggled against me. "Alright I forgive you." She laced her fingers with mine. "Kaito?"

"Hm?" I pulled her closer with my free hand.

"Do you love me?" Miku's hand clutched mine tightly.

I laid my head on top of hers. "Miku, I love you so much that I'd propose if your mom wouldn't kill me for it."

Miku's hand found mine against her shoulder. "And…when you leave for college this year…you …you'll wait for me?"

She's worried about that? You got to be kidding me. "Miku, I'm not going to college."

"Yeah you are!" Miku snapped glaring up at me. I flinched. Her hand tightened in mine. "You have to."

"I can't afford that. Beside's, I can't go anywhere without my girl. When your done here, then I'm going to college…you know if I feel like it."

Miku's eyes narrowed. "No, you're going this year."

"Miku, I can't afford it."

"Then get a loan or something."

I brought her hand to my lips. "I'm not going without you. I can work near by for the next to years and make up enough money so I can go with you. I'll need it if I'm gonna go to college where ever your going."

Miku's hand tightened. "You're going."

"I'm not." I kissed her hand. "It's not debatable. It's my decision and I'm not going. Not without you. You're my one and only love. I go where you go."

Miku's nails dug into my hand. "What if I don't want you spending every waking moment with me? Ever think of that."

My eyes widened. "You don't mean that."

Miku's hand relaxed in mine. "Yeah I don't." I sighed with relief. She looked at me with sad eyes. "But…I want what's best for you and if you wait to long, all that knowledge you've learned here…you'll have to learn everything over again."

"I don't mind." I smiled. "I don't know any of the shit I'm learning right now anyways."

Miku's face grew impassive. "Which reminds me. You need to try harder. You're graduating this year. At least study or something."

I laughed then sighed. "Studying."

Miku's hand tightened. "This isn't a joke Kaito. Get on it or I'm gonna duck tape you to a chair and force you to study."

"I'd laugh if I didn't know you were serious." It was funny either way. Just think about her duck taping me to a chair is hilarious.

Miku placed my hand against her heart which just so happen to be between her tiny breasts. I don't know why but something about her doing that makes me really want to kiss her just to get her to stop talking so damn serious.

"Please just try ok?" Miku looked very serious. "I want you to get a degree and shit so you can get a good job."

"Miku –"

"How about I give you some incentive?" Miku smiled evilly.

I hope this is going in the direction I think it's going. "If you get a B and higher on a test, I'll let you do what ever you want to me for one night but I won't have sex with you other wise."

"You little demon." I kissed her then kissed down her neck. "You've got a deal as long as I can have you until we need to leave for class."

Miku giggled. "Alright deal."

After classes were over, I waited for Miku and Neru. I had actually gone to all my classes today. It was gonna be hard to get good grades but I can do it…I hope. If not, I'm gonna be so fucked until I graduate.

Miku looked really happy when I saw her gathering her things to leave in her class. I was smiling until I realized who she was talking to. Some big guy I didn't recognize. He looked really strong (I'm definitely stronger) and a little better looking then me. It kind of pissed me off. I don't like this guy already. If I know Miku, she'll rub it in my face if I admit I'm jealous. I'll just have to play it cool.

When Miku saw me she ran into my arms and kissed me as if I had been gone for months rather then two periods. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Miku placed her forehead against mine. "Do I really need a reason to kiss you? Your not second guessing my love are you?"

"Nope." I kissed her and pulled her close.

"Uh…Miku, Kaito…isn't it inappropriate to kiss like that in the middle of a school hallway?" Neru asked in her nervous quiet voice.

"Just maybe." I pulled Miku closer. "Doesn't mean I give a damn."

Miku rolled her eyes. "What's with the gangster act?" Miku looked at the guy seemed to think all of this was hilarious. "Oh Kaito, this is Rai. He started school a little late this year."

I loosened my grip on Miku but didn't let go. "Was up?" I nodded at the room. "Thanks for taking care of my girl."

"No problem. You must have your hands full with this one." Rai said.

"I'm not hard to handle." Miku complained.

"What's up ladies?" Nero said joining us. Neru happily slid into Nero's arms.

I bumped fists with Nero. "What's up man?"

"Everything's good between you two?" Nero asked.

"Course. Nothing was really bad in the first place." Miku announced. Miku slid out of my arms and took my hand. "Close as ever."

"No more fighting." Neru whispered.

"Course not." Miku elbowed me. "For the time being. I'm waiting for this one to do something stupid again."

"How often is that?" Rai asked.

"Very." Miku answered.

"I don't think so." Neru objected quietly.

"Who are you?" Nero asked holding Neru close protectively. Apparently Nero saw the same thing I did in this guy.

"I'm Rai." Rai said smoothly like he was so big gangster guy.

"Yeah whatever." Nero looked down at Neru. "Let's go babe. Were going out for dinner."

"Ok" Neru said with a smile. "Bye guys." They walked as with Nero glaring over his shoulder at Rai.

"Meiko said she needed you for something. Probably wedding planning." I said.

"We better hurry before Meiko does something stupid." Miku smiled at Rai. "See you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure whatever." Rai strolled away.

"I don't like him." I grumbled as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah well I do so don't do something stupid. He's a nice guy Kaito." Miku warned.

I shook my head. "I don't like him."

Miku sighed. "Whatever. Just don't beat him up or something."

Damn it. Plan A just flew out the window. "What do you know about him?"

"I just met him Kaito but your not gonna screw it up for me ok? I know you want to protect me and all that jazz but I'd like to have a few friends outside of Kyousei house."

"But you do. You have Mew and Clara."

She punched me. "You know what I mean."

"Speaking of Clara, can we go get some ice cream?" I smiled. "Clara says she just got some new toppings."

Miku sighed. "Changing the subject I see." She shook her head then smiled. "Alright, let's go get some."

I was shocked for a split second. Miku never drop subjects like that. I guess she realized my argument was better. "Good cause we were going whether you want to or not."

Miku giggled. "You eat way to much ice cream. I'm gonna get fat because of you."

Kaito pulled me close. "As long as you don't leave me, I don't care how fat you are." I blinked. "That didn't come out right."

Miku punched me again. "Just be quiet. It's better when you don't talk." She rolled her eyes then smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled back at her. Finally, I've got my girl back…the only problem is this new guy, Rai. Looks like both Miku and I are having problems with jealousy lately. Honestly, I can't even explain why I'm jealous. I'm so much stronger then that thin emo bastard…but I bet Miku thinks he's better looking then me. This really sucks.

.

.

.

Alright so next chapter I'm leaving up to you. What character do you want to tell the next chapter? Any characters in Kyousei house including Ruko, Yuma and Rook. Also, do you want Ruko and Rook to join Kyousei house or stay at Tensei house? I can't decide so who ever reviews my story before May 20th, can choose what's gonna happen next.

Also, I want to remind everyone to check my profile page. I update it frequently. At least once a week. It'll tell you why I haven't posted new chapters. You can also look at the character list for both stories which I also continually update. Or you can just read about my on going rants on anime shows.

Today I will rant about Boys Over Flowers which I know is not an anime but a Korean Drama. Ji Hoo really pisses me off. Gu Jun Pyo is being a dick but I still love him. Yi Jung needs to figure out who he wants before I go insane. Woo Bin is awesome. No problems with him other then he's too damn sexy. Is it just me cause I find him to be really really really really REALLY sexy.

Anyways, Thanks for reading guys and seriously, review my story. I love reviews. Tell me what you think of the story or tell me what you want to happen next. 9 out of 10, I'll do almost exactly what you ask if not exactly. I love my fans so seriously, review! Also, keep reading and make sure you check out my other story Cat's eye if you haven't already. It's really good. Thanks so much.

Also May 17th is my birthday so I will not be writing all day that day. Sorry to leave you guys freaking out about what happens next but it's my birthday so if you have a problem with that, go jump off a chair or something. I'd say bridge but I don't want anyone doing any suicide jumpings…also, life is worth living guys! Also, I will be sharing a sad story with you all on my profile page so check it out. Bye!


	5. Bring Back The Love Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bring Back the Love

Miku's Point Of View

I licked my ice cream cone as we walked back to the house. Kaito had already finished his as usual. Nothing out of the norm. He's such a pig but I think it's funny. I handed him a napkin and he wiped his face off.

"Thanks." He eyed my ice cream.

"No way." I said impassively. "It's mine, I paid for it. When you pay for my ice cream, you can have it."

"Damn it. I'm totally out of cash."

"When do you ever have cash? I can't even remember the last time we went out to dinner or something and I didn't have to pay."

"You love me."

"Sadly." I mumbled then licked my ice cream. Kaito continued to eye my ice cream. "Fine." I held it out to him.

He took a lick then pushed my hand away. "Thanks."

My eye brows rose. "You're turning down ice cream?" I poked his arm. "Who are you and what happened to my Kaito?"

Kaito laughed. "I just wanted a lick." He kissed my cheek. "Your right, I should pay for you more."

"I don't actually care you know." I elbowed him.

"Yes you do." Kaito slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I'm getting a job tomorrow. Got any ideas."

"Go work with Clara. You love ice cream. Why not work with it?" I smiled. "Unlimited ice cream."

"Don't tease me Miku, this is not a joke." Kaito said seriously. "Unlimited ice cream?"

"Maybe not unlimited but I'm sure you get a few ice cream cones."

"Sold." Kaito announced with a devious smile on his face. I rolled my eyes. He's so predictable but I suppose I should be use to it by now.

"Kaito, I think you have a problem."

"I can stop when I want!" Kaito snapped.

"Alright relax." I slid my hand into his. "So have you been working on learning those advanced techniques yet?"

Kaito groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You know your father will kick your ass if you're not keeping up with your training."

"I know. I'll get on it."

"You better." I hugged his arm. "I don't want to lose you just yet."

He ruffled my hair. "I'm not going anywhere. We made a promise."

I smiled. The more I think about my promise ring, the more I think it's a good idea. Kaito's right, if he proposed to me right now, it would probably bring up a bunch of legal crap and my mom would kill him. I think this is the best idea he's had yet.

"Hey Miku, look." Kaito said pointing at the window. We were just walking up to the porch. "Looks like everyone's in the living room. What's the occasion?"

"I hope it's nothing bad." I said as we climbed the stairs. Kaito opened the door and boy was I surprised who stood there. It was Ruko and Rook.

"Great, our fearless leader is here. Where have you two been?" Sora demanded.

"We went and got ice cream." I looked at my ice cream cone. "Which is now half melted."

"I'll eat it!" Kaito said snatching it from my hand. I laughed as Kaito inhaled my ice cream in record time.

"Look Miku, we have guests." Haku said. She sat on Dell's lap in one of the arm chairs. I hadn't seen Dell around lately so I was almost shocked to see him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kaito said with a mouth full of ice cream cone. I rolled my eyes.

"We've applied for transfer to Kyousei house." Ruko said.

"Is that all?" I asked. I walked over to the table where the forms sat in two different envelops. "Shall we vote then?"

"You don't even want to know why?" Ruko asked.

"Nope. I trust you. You did us a big favor in the competition. I think we all owe you one." I turned to everyone. "All in favor of the transfer raise your hand." Shockingly almost everyone raised there hands.

"There's one problem." Haku took a long swing of her sake bottle. "Room assignments. Should we allow them to share a room or separate the rooms?"

"Well we can't allow them to share a room. It's against regulation." Kiyoteru pointed out adjusting his glasses.

"But Ritsu and Oliver share a room!" Rin pointed out.

"For the hundredth time, Ritsu is a man." Ted said.

"No way!" Miko objected. "Ritsu, are you a man?"

"No, I'm offended you would even say such a thing." Ritsu said fanning himself like I'd think a proper lady would. I rolled my eyes. Liar.

"Back on subject people." Haku announced. "Do we all agree on the transfer?" Everyone nodded or mumbled yes. "Then welcome to Kyousei house. I'll make arrangements. Obviously were incapable of making such a decision." Haku glared at Ritsu.

"What did I do? I'm just a young girl trying to make it through high school and your being mean to me!" Ritsu ran up stairs fake crying.

"Your such a meanie pants Haku!" Miko objected. "Ritsu! Don't cry!" Miko shrieked as she ran after Ritsu.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rook said impassively.

Ruko hit him upside the head. "Thanks for allowing our transfer."

"Yeah!" Miki shrieked. "Ruko, let's go dress Piko up in cosplay!"

"Please help me." Piko begged Ruko.

Ruko smiled evilly. "Let's do it."

"Yeah!" Miki shrieked dragging Piko over to the stairs.

"Help!" Piko yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Have fun." Ruko kissed Rook's cheek then ran after Miki and Piko.

Haku laughed her extremely drunk laugh. "Rook! Come drink with us!" Haku waved her sake bottle in the air. "Iku! Get the man some sake!"

"Right away Mrs. Yowane!" Iku shrieked running into the kitchen.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Rook said with an evil smile.

"Haku, your cut off. That's your last one." Gumi said.

"What happened Gumi? We use to be tight!" Haku laughed. "Oh I can't stay mad at you!"

Mieko waved her bottle in the air. "I think I'm empty! Iku! Get me another bottle!" Mieko laughed. "Akaito, drink with me!"

"No way." Akaito said impassively. "And you're cut off." Akaito took away her bottle.

"Why don't you love me?" Mieko said seriously then burst out laughing falling over onto the floor. Haku laughed with her.

"I'll take her upstairs before she breaks something we can't fix." Akaito pulled Mieko to her feet and pulled her onto his back. "Dell, you should take care of Haku before she drinks too much."

"That ship has sailed." Dell mumbled. "I've decided that I can't do anything about her drinking problem until were married." Dell looked at Haku who was jugging the rest of her Sake and half smiled. "I don't feel like dragging her upstairs anyways."

"Everything's better with alcohol." Sora said happily. He took a long drink of his bottle.

"Here you are Mr. Yoshida." Iku said handing Rook a bottle of Sake.

"Who buys you this sake?" Luka yelled.

"A lady never gives up her secrets!" Haku laughed.

"Miku!" Mieko called as Akaito carried her upstairs. "I need your help!"

"What?" I asked.

"I need more Sake!" Mieko laughed then passed out on Akaito's shoulder. Everyone laughed, even Kiyoteru.

"Should we get them some help?" Gumi asked. "There drinking is out of control."

"I believe there fine. They haven't gotten alcohol poisoning yet. Despite them being drunk half the time I talk to any of them, they do control there alcohol consummation." Luka said.

"We really should do something about it." Ted interjected.

"Haku's the dorm advisor so our hands our tied." Kiyoteru pointed out.

"Hey! I think we should talk about the competition!" Rin shrieked.

"I know. We only have until December." I said.

"Miku, you did everything for us last year. Let some of us take it over. We over worked you way to much last year." Len stood. "Can't we just plan the whole thing and you just relax?"

I blinked. Did I really do everything last year. I felt like it was a group effort but…now that I think about it…I did do pretty much everything. I guess I should have delegated more. No wonder I felt over worked all last year. Probably the same reason why I didn't get a job last year. I had no time.

"I didn't realize I took over the whole operation last year but now that I think about it I guess I did." I smiled. "Feel free to take it over."

"I'm doing music selection!" Rin shrieked.

"No way. Your gonna pick something girly, let us men pick the songs." Rook said then took a long swing of his Sake.

"Na uh!" Rin said with her hands on her hips.

"Just let Miku do that part. She picked great songs last year." Sora interjected.

"But that was a group effort." Teto pointed out. "We all decided on it."

"Yeah but Miku showed us the songs in the first place." Gumi pointed out.

"I guess your right…she did."

"I can do that much at least." I interjected.

"Alright. Get on it Miku." Kaito said with a smile.

"I actually already have an idea" I announced. "What about Love is war and World End Dancehall?" Everyone seemed interested.

"I love World End Dancehall!" IA shrieked then blushed.

"Agreed. It is the best song by the Vocaloid Collection." Yuzuki said. "I wonder how they got so good. All those singers are amazing."

"Yeah there definitely the best in the business by far." Gakupo agreed.

"So those are fine?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Then who's gonna get the sheet music?"

"I'll do it!" Neru shouted. Everyone looked at her. She shrieked, jumped over the back of the couch and hid behind it.

"Wow, I've never heard Neru talk that loud…ever." Kaito said in shock.

Nero chuckled. "I have." He smiled deviously.

"Nice." Gumi said impassively then slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell did I do?" Nero snapped at her.

"Wait! I don't get it!" Rin objected. Len whispered in her ear. "Oh…Oh! Nero! That's so…icky!"

"Neru?" I asked. Neru peeked from behind the couch. "You're sure you want to do it." She nodded sheepishly. "Alright, then Neru's got the sheet music." I looked at Haku. "Haku, can you call the dance instructor?"

"Ok!" Haku laughed.

"Seriously, take her upstairs." Kiyoteru said.

"Come on Haku, were going to bed." Dell sighed.

"Promise to be gentle!" Haku laughed as Dell threw her over his shoulder.

"No promises." Dell said impassively as he headed for the stairs.

"I think we should follow Haku's hint. It's late and we have class tomorrow." Gakupo said.

"I'll go up when I finish my Sake." Sora announced as he went to take another drink.

Umi snatched the bottle from him and drank the rest of it. "Oh look, you're done."

"Bitch, what did you do that for?" Sora growled.

"Don't complain and get your lazy ass to bed." Umi pushed him towards the stairs.

"Don't rush me woman, I'm going damn it." Sora mumbled as he headed upstairs. Everyone slowly began to file out of the living room but Lui grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. Kaito gave me a confused look but went upstairs with everyone else. Lui lead me to the kitchen and pushed me down onto one of the kitchen chairs in front of the big table.

"Miku…I want to help." Lui said seriously.

Now this is shocking. I never thought Lui would even speak to me. He's pretty much shunned me up to this point.

"You want to help with what?"

"The competition. I want to help."

"Oh, of course you can help. There's plenty to do. Why don't you get an instrumental version of both song for us? It would be super helpful."

Lui nodded. "Ok."

He turned to go but I grabbed his hand. "Lui?"

"What is it?" he asked looking at me curiously.

I pulled him down onto one of the kitchen chairs neck to me. "I know you had a serious incident in middle school but…I think…I think you should talk a little more. Everyone's a little worried about you."

"They are?" Lui asked.

"Yeah. I mean no one knows anything about you and I think everyone would like you a lot better if you contributed to our discussions and stuff or hung out with everyone. The guys especially."

Lui nodded. "Ok. I appreciate your input." He hugged me then left. I sat there, shocked into silence. I never thought Lui would ever talk to me. I really hope I didn't screw anything up with him. I don't want to shut him up for good. Especially when he just spoke more then just a single word to me of all people. I guess Umi was right; you just have to know how.

**Gakupo's Point Of View**

It's taken a while but I think I'm finally got Gumi's trust back. I still feel like a complete ass for doing such horrible things to Gumi. Now that I think back on it, I was such a womanizer and I barely seemed to notice Gumi the whole time. I thought of her as just another chick I was stringing along. Like a back of girl if I ever got bored.

I remember last year on the first day of school. Were in the bath and I was listening to the girls talk about me. Gumi was the only one that thought I was more then just some womanizer even though that was exactly what I was. She saw through me and I just ignored her. For a while I had been searching for a girl like her but I guess I gave up on finding one a while ago and just started chasing after any girl I could get my hands on.

Even now, I don't feel like I'm worth of her. I wasn't worthy of her before but even now after I have spent so long trying to fix things between us, I still don't feel worthy of her. She's an amazing girl and so beautiful. I definitely don't deserve her but I guess I'm luckier then I thought.

I walked down the hall to meet Gumi at her last period class as usual. At this point, I'm doing anything not to screw up with her. I've even sunk low enough to go get relationship advice from Len and Piko who, apparently, are the relationship masters right now. That is still one thing I don't understand.

Gumi looked gorgeous as always wearing her green on gray uniform. Man do I love that skirt. She stood there chatting with Mieko. Mieko seemed overly happy today. Usually she looked bored or pissed but not today.

"…I'm gonna look so hot in my dress." Mieko said with a smile. "Miku already picked them out. You'll have to come in for sizing and stuff tomorrow."

"You're shockingly working hard on wedding planning." I said as I joined them. I slid my arm around Gumi's waist and pulled her closer. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

"Shut up Gakupo. You'd be the worst best man ever." Mieko mumbled.

Akaito strolled over to Mieko. "What's got you so pissed?"

"That." She slid into Akaito's arms as she glared at me.

"Oh come on Mieko. One day your just gonna wake up and realize that you love me." My eyes widened. I looked down at Gumi. "I'm just kidding! I promise!"

Gumi laughed. "You take things way to literally. I already knew you were kidding." She punched my chest lightly. "Dumb ass." I sighed with relief.

"Hook, line and sinker." Akaito laughed.

"Oh completely." Mieko agreed then gave Akaito a kiss.

"Who's hook, line and sinker?" Gumi asked.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Mieko shook her head. "He's doing everything to make sure you don't kick him to the curb like last time."

Gumi laughed. "Oh I know." Gumi elbowed me. "Hook, line and sinker fits her."

"Is it sad that I'm willing to admit that?" I asked as I blushed a little and scratched the back of my neck.

Gumi's eye brows rose. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Even I'm shocked." Mieko said.

"Good for you man." Akaito said. "There's no shame in admitting you love your girl." He kissed Mieko's cheek and Mieko laughed in response.

"For an ex-player it is." I sighed. "I guess I'm still getting use to being a one woman man."

Gumi grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down so she could look into my eyes. "You ever think about getting some extra girl on the side, I'll kill you. You feel me?"

"I feel you." I kissed her. "And I wasn't planning on it. I think I like being a one woman man."

Gumi glared at me. "Oh you better."

"I see Gumi wears the pants in this relationship." Akaito chuckled.

Mieko laughed. "Good one." She grabbed Akaito's hand. "I want Sake!"

"Yeah I know you do." Akaito sighed as he let Mieko pull him along.

Gumi grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Come on, I want to go grab some early dinner before we go to work."

"I'm right behind you." I said with a smile.

The diner was lively as always. In a little over a half an hour, we would have to go to work at the Bakery. You'd be surprised to know that I make a killer baker. My cakes are the shit.

Gumi rushed us into a booth and impatiently drummed her fingers on the table. "I hate waiting."

"Be more patient. We have plenty of time." I pointed out.

"I know but I want to get to the bakery early so we can get started on Haku's wedding cake. We only have a certain amount of time to come up with a perfect cake. The wedding is in three weeks Gakupo. Three. Our job is the cake. Do you remember what Haku said?"

I sighed. "If I screw up her cake, she'll kill me and then went into excruciating detail of how she would do it."

"I'm sure she had that planned awhile ago." Gumi said waving her my comment off. "I mean I know I did for awhile."

"I kind of deserve that." I groaned. "I'm such an ass." I looked at her. "If I say I'm sorry again, how many times would that be?"

"189 and yes I'm counting." Gumi said seriously.

I grabbed her hand. "I really am sorry."

"190." Gumi chuckled. "I forgave didn't I?"

"And I am very happy about that."

"I know you are. You've proved it to me a few times." Gumi blushed a little. "And how I enjoyed that."

I laughed. "I'm glad I satisfy you."

"So am I." She removed her hand. "Enough of that, we have a wedding cake to make."

"What was the theme again?"

"Something involving lots of flowers which is why were going to make edible flowers all day today." Gumi smiled. "And it's gonna be so much fun."

"For you. You always breathe down my neck when I do anything at the bakery."

"Maybe because I had to beg Mew to let you work there."

I smiled. "Oh yeah, wasn't it because I hit on her…how many times was it."

Gumi clawed my hand. "15."

"Sorry." I smiled. "I love you."

"You better." She grumbled.

"I really do."

She sighed. "I know. I just feel like your gonna leave me again if I'm not harsh."

I laced my fingers with hers. "I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. I don't even think I deserved a second chance but I'm glad you gave me one. If I ever do leave you, I give you permission to kick my ass."

"And it'll be really painful." Gumi said deviously.

"I see you weren't joking about planning my death."

"If I'm joking I'll say so." Gumi said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Again, I deserve it."

"Of course you do. I was depressed for months." She grumbled.

"Sorry."

"192" Gumi sighed.

"Love you."

"Love you too…I guess."

I smiled. "I really do love you."

She half smiled. "Love you too."

I waited for her to say just kidding but she never did.

.

.

.

First I'm going to apologize for those who wanted me to tell this chapter in Ruko or Rook's point of view. I really felt like, of all the characters at Kyousei house, Gakupo was the least talked about. Well Gakupo and Yuma. I plan to do something really cute with Yuma later. Seriously I love Yuma so much! I love his song A clingy boy stuck for 15 years and To have a mean bone in his forehead. I rock out to that mean bone song. It's got a great beat.

Anyways, for this next chapter I'd like to ask everyone if they want an interesting twist or a chapter where I switch the point of view between all the characters.

Also, those who want to know the interesting story from last chapter that I said was on my profile, it was about an old friend of mine who committed suicide literally, 3 days before my birthday. It was super sad. The whole school came out to the funeral. So yeah that's what happened.

Also, I want to send a shout out to my super fans zelka94 and yrpluver97. Love ya guys and I want to wish an extremely late birthday to geomentaltrickmaster.

Also, I want to apologize for waiting a full month to put in a new chapter. Sorry guys! Love ya!

Oh one more thing! All the awesome people going to Otakon come say hi and tell me how much ya love my book. It would be the best day of my life seriously. I'll be dressed as Mrs. Pumpkin from Mrs. Pumpkins Comical Dream. My costumes pretty legit and I hope I can post pictures up on her. Thanks for reading guys!


	6. What We Do For Love Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What We Do For Love

Miku's Point Of View

It's been one months since our decision to enter the contest. Ruko and Rook have been getting along with everyone really well. Rook, Dell and Sora are really close now. There way to much alike for there own good. It's like dealing with three dumb ass gangster. I was happier with two dumb ass gangsters. However, Rook's been pretty nice to me so I can't say I don't like him. He's been toning down Sora's drinking so that's a plus but I think his drinking habits have increased quite a bit.

Ruko has been following Miki around like a puppy. Shockingly, she's very girly sometimes. Despite the fact that she's kind of gothic, she get's very excited about clothes and shoes and cosplay just like Miki and Rin. Len and Piko have been in hiding for the past three weeks since the girls have been dressing them up again. It's getting pretty funny.

Miko has been molding into that crowd too. It's been pretty funny watching her following Ritsu around. Teto and IA have been designing for him lately and boy does Ritsu hate it. He really hates dressing like a man and Miko will do anything to get him to play dress up with her. I've been helping him hide lately. Luka gave him a key to our room so he could use it as a hiding place.

For some reason Luka really seems to like him. Shockingly, Ritsu is very smart. He's probably only a little lower in GPA then Kiyoteru and Haku. We were all shocked to hear that. Luka and Ritsu decided that they'd both be Co Vice presidents. I think it's nice to see Luka bonding with someone other then me and Kiyoteru. She needed another close friend.

Lui has been opening up bit by bit. Everyone seems to like him a lot more now and I've even seen Lui smile a few times. Lui's been hanging out with Gakupo. Gakupo keeps on saying how he's taken Lui under his wing and has been teaching him how to be a ladies man. As much as I hate the thought of that, it's given Lui a lot more confidence. It's only a matter of time before he feels comfortable enough with all of us to actually share his feelings in our meetings and I can't wait until that happens. I had been worried about him for so long so I feel like this is good for him. Even if were gonna get another Gakupo.

IA has been designing with Teto lately. Teto and IA have kept me posted on the costume designing for the competition. Apparently, they've already got five outfits done. Teto's so happy to have IA around. She keeps saying how much she get's done having her little apprentice helping her out. I have never been extremely close with Teto so I barely know anything about her. She never seemed to fully fit in with any single person besides Ted so when she got so close to IA I felt it was good for her. Before this I thought Teto preferred to be alone so I never really made a serious effort to make her talk to me. I think IA's helping her be more social.

Poiyo hasn't left his room much as usual. I would have thought he'd be close with the dumb ass trio but he doesn't seem to want to be-friend anyone in the house. I feel like Yuzuki is the only one he really talks to. Yuzuki told me that Poiyo's having a rough time dealing with his family right now so I haven't bothered him but I really want him to fit in with everyone. It makes me sad knowing he just sits in his room alone all day but there isn't anything I can do.

Oliver has been fine lately. He healed up from his fight with the Tensei house and has been smiling a lot lately. Piko and Len have been hanging with him lately. I don't seem him to often since he's in hiding from Miki. Miki seems to really like him for some reason. I guess it's her cute problem. Plus, Oliver is shockingly competitive just like Miki. I remember when we went to nationals; Miki was chanting how we were going to destroy everyone. It was pretty funny. Miki said that the competition was the most fun she had had in years.

Umi hasn't been around much. She's working at the sport's store in the little strip mall on campus. Meiko got a job there but she barely puts in any hours. She says working is a second priority to her Sake. When I do see Umi, she's always yelling at Gakupo for corrupting Lui. Umi and Lui are really close. IA told me that Lui's always thought of Umi as an older sister. Umi seems to protect him like she is his sister. Despite her tough exterior, she's shockingly sweet.

As for me, I've been planning Haku's wedding. Meiko is absolutely no help. It's kind of annoying but I don't mind. Haku keeps saying how I'm a better Maid of Honor then Meiko is. The wedding is in exactly one week so Haku's freaking out. We just got her wedding dress the other day so she's pretty happy about that. Most of the guests are going to be staying in our house since almost all the rooms aren't even filled. It'll be interesting seeing how this weddings gonna play out. Haku has been triple checking everything. I keep telling her we've done everything and the reservations have been made but she won't relax. The only time she does relax is when she drinks Sake so Dell's been having a hard time dealing with her.

Dell's been shockingly calm lately. After many hours of teaching him how to dance, I believe he finally got it. Other then that, he's done nothing to help with the wedding. The only thing Sora, a.k.a. best man, has done for the wedding, is the bachelors party which is not a legitimate part of the wedding. The Bachelorette party is basically the only thing Meiko has planned for the wedding also. It's really sad how unproductive they both are. I feel like a wedding planner or something.

**Luka's Point Of View**

It's been a while since I've spent any time with Kiyoteru. He's been filling out college applications lately. As much as I don't want him to go, I can't endanger his future either. I don't want to make him wait on college because of me. I could beg him to go to the college only a few miles from here but it's one of the worst colleges in Japan and I don't want to ruin his education either. So in short, I'm totally screwed and I'm gonna lose him too.

I'm not to pretty. There's probably a bunch of good looking girls where ever he decides to go. Kiyoteru's a genius. He can get in anywhere. He knows seven different languages so he could go to pretty much any college in the world. Anyone would love to have. He's really good looking too. All the girls will be all over him and I hate it. I don't want him to go but…I don't want to let him blow his future because of me.

I shook my head. I don't know what to do anymore. This is not the way I want to spend my sophomore year. So I slowly made my way to Kiyoteru's room. When I knocked on the door, Len answered.

"Hi Luka. I bet you're here to see Kiyoteru." Len stepped aside so I could come in. Rin was bouncing up and down on Len's bed.

"Ki-yo-te-ru" Rin said saying a syllable on every bounce. "What-are-you-do-ing?"

"College applications." Kiyoteru answered. He had a good twenty applications spread across his bed. He was filling out one to the University of Tokyo. I groaned. That's so far away and one of the best colleges in Japan. Of course he'd get in. "Stop bouncing. It's distracting."

"Your not fun Kiyoteru." Rin whined. She looked at me and started bouncing. "Hel-lo-Lu-ka."

Kiyoteru grabbed her leg and forced her to sit still. "Must you bounce?"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Meany pants."

"Kiyoteru, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Kiyoteru looked at me curiously. "Sure."

"Come on Rin. Let's leave the love birds alone." Len said gesturing at the door.

"Ok!" Rin skipped out of the room and Len followed shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on? You looked stressed. Did something happen?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I don't want you to…to leave." I said.

Kiyoteru looked at me funny. "I'm not going anywhere Luka."

I took one of his applications. "No, I don't want you to go to college without me."

Kiyoteru sighed. "So that's why you've been acting so strangely lately." He took my hand. "I don't want to leave you either Luka but my father wants me to go to college early and–"

I hugged him. "Just wait one more year…please."

His arms slid around me. "My hands are tied Luka. My father won't liste–"

"Screw your father" I shouted.

"Luka" Kiyoteru said in shock.

I pushed back so I could look at him. I brush a tear from my cheek. "This is your decision, not your fathers. I thought you were better then this. Your father may be a hard ass but he doesn't control you. You make your own decision. If you still decide to go…then I'll accept that as your decision but if you leave me because your father told you to, were done." I got up and headed for the door. I stopped before I opened the door. "The only man I've ever loved is you Kiyoteru. Don't make me regret that." I left without another word.

**Meiko's Point Of View**

If I could have only three things in this world, I'd have Sake, my father and Akaito. I've had a fun time with that man. He's been good to me. I've never dated a man who ever really cared about me as a person before so dating him has really been a good time. I'm waiting for me to screw it up. I always do.

I haven't done much today. Planning this Bachelorette party is wearing me out. I've worked hard on it and I'm 100% sure Haku will love it. I mean who doesn't love Sake, am I right ladies?

Akaito sat on my bed in my room. Gumi left awhile ago. Something about killing Gakupo for corrupting Lui. I wasn't really listening. I was half drunk at that point. Akaito cut me off a little while ago. Akaito was reading yet another American football magazine. I don't know why he bothers with that. He could just get the same magazine in Japanese. He says it tests his English so I guess I don't really care.

"Hey Akaito?" I asked drumming my fingers on my desk.

"What's up?" Akaito asked looking up from his magazine.

"My dad…he's getting out of the hospital next week." I said.

Akaito's eyes widened. "That's great. He's better now?"

"Yeah. He'll be coming to Parents day after the wedding." I smiled to myself. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

"So the surgery was a success? He took to the medicine and everything?" Akaito asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna be on heavy medication for the rest of his life but if he takes his medicine, he'll be perfectly fine. He can even drink alcohol now. He says when he sees me, were gonna drink a big bottle of wine. He said he's kept a really good kind of wine since the day he went to the hospital so when he see's me, were gonna drink it together." I smiled. "He said you can have a glass too."

"You know I don't drink."

I laughed. "You act like you have an option." I looked at him. "If you want to continue our relationship from this point, your gonna drink a glass of wine with my father. He says if you can't hold liquor then you can't date my daughter. One of the reason why I broke up with many of my boyfriends."

"How long have you been drinking?" Akaito asked hesitantly.

"Since like 6th grade." I crawled on to the bed next to Akaito. "I don't want to force you to drink but it's like a right of passage into the family." I laced my fingers with his. "I really want my father to like you." I laid my head on his shoulder. "And I don't want to lose you just yet."

Akaito sighed. "What's the harm? It's just one glass."

I hugged him. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah I know." He hugged me back.

I pushed back so I could look at him. "This wines very strong so you might want to practice." I chuckled. "No man has been able to hold it down yet out of all my boyfriends."

Akaito groaned. "Great."

I laughed and sat down next to him. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Akaito sighed. "So what kind of man is your father?"

"He's a hard ass and a heavy drinker. He acts like he's still in his twenties and he's always flirting with women. He's a good man though. He took care of me until he couldn't anymore." I sighed. "I miss him so much. It'll be nice to see him again."

"I can't wait to meet him." Akaito said. "He's probably just as great as you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say crap like that around my father. He'll kick your ass for sure."

He laughed. "Ok."

**Dell's Point Of View**

I groaned. "Do we really have to invite my parents? You know my father will ruin the wedding for us."

"I already called them." Haku said. "Your father has been saving up a bunch of money so he can get a tux and buy us a super nice present." Haku patted my shoulder. "And your mom is so excited about the wedding. She got a job so she can pay for her plane ticket to Japan. Her husbands not coming though. Apparently, they can barely afford there house as it is but your mom wouldn't give up hope. Last time I talked to her, she said she almost has enough money to pay for the plane ticket."

I fell back on her bed. "I don't want them there."

"Well I do." Haku said. She lied down next to me and gave me a quick kiss. "I want your family to be there. You can, at least rub, it in your parents face that you're a respectable high school graduate with a sexy wife."

I chuckled. "I guess so." I took her hand. "What about your mom? Is she coming?"

Haku flinched. "She…she never called me back so…so I'm assuming she will come and if she doesn't…well…I guess I'll just have to live with it." Haku half smiled.

I ran my hand down her cheek. "She'll come. I'll make sure of it. If I have to fly to Egypt and kidnap her myself."

Haku hugged me. "Thank you Dell. I love you."

"Love you too." I smoothed her hair. Looks like I'm gonna be making a lot of phone calls tonight. I had to call Haku's mother 27 times just to get her to pick the phone. Her mom is a Archeologist so she's been in Egypt looking through pyramids and stuff. Her cell phone service sucks so she rarely can get any service. Haku loves her mother more then anything so I try not to bring up her mom a lot. It always seems to make her cry. She hates being so far away from her. Her mother only comes home for a week every year. Haku treasures that time with her mother.

"I'm gonna go find Miku and Meiko. There's still some last minute planning to be done. I have to go down to the Florists and make sure that the flowers I picked are going to be there. Then I have to make sure Iku is almost done with the cake and then there's the D.J. –"

"Just relax for a minute Haku." I said sitting up.

Haku sighed and nodded. "I just want everything to be perfect. You only get married once."

"A lot of people beg to differ." I pointed out.

Haku sat down on my lap. "I'm getting married once." She smiled.

I chuckled. "It'll be perfect. I would have been happy with a Las Vegas chapel being married by Elvis."

Haku laughed. "That sounds awful."

"As long as you're the one I'm marrying, I don't care where we get married. All I want is you Haku. If a giant wedding in the back yard of Kyousei House, that's fine with me."

She kissed me. "I love you so much."

"Yeah I know."

"Haku! Teto finished the Brides Maids dresses!" Meiko called.

"Already!" Haku got up. "I'll see you later." She kissed me then ran out the door.

I sighed. I can't believe Haku's father is really paying for the whole wedding. Proves how much money he makes for being the head master of the school. He's loaded.

Sora walked into the room. "Hey man. I've got the everything planned for the Bachelors party." Sora gave me a fist punch. "It's gonna be killer man."

"I'm too afraid to ask." I sighed.

"Don't worry man. I've got this covered. I didn't break any of Haku's rules. No strippers, hoes, skanks and alcohol." Sora said listing them off on his fingers.

"Aren't hoes and skanks the same thing?"

"Haku gave me a long description of the difference so apparently there is a difference. I wasn't paying attention though." He explained. We laughed.

"Excited to see Lily?" I asked.

"That's not even a question. I haven't had sex in months." Sora groaned. "She needs to get here now."

"Don't play it off like you don't miss her." I elbowed him. "You love her."

"Yeah whatever. I don't do love." Sora waved me off.

"Yeah ok." I rolled my eyes.

Sora chuckled. "So I love her. What's the big deal?"

"You're dating an older woman. Nice man."

Sora laughed. "And I enjoy every day of it."

"Dell" Miku walked into the room. "Oh Sora you're here too. Good. Teto needs to make sure your tuxedo's fit."

"Another fitting. We went to one like two weeks ago!" Sora groaned.

"Don't be a baby. It's for the wedding." Miku clapped her hands. "Chop chop boys. Haku said she'll kill you if you don't get there right now. You know how seriously she's taking this wedding."

Sora got up. "Fine but I don't have to like it."

"Haku's gonna kick your ass if you complain. Just do it." I said.

"Just go." Miku said. She pushed him out the door. This wedding is more work then its worth but as long as I marry Haku, I'm happy with what ever she wants. I love that woman even when slams Sake bottles over my head an tackles me when she drunk. She's insane, she's crazy ands half the time she's not sober but I love her. I guess that old saying is true. You can put up with a lot for love.

**Rook's Point Of View**

I think I like it here. In this house. Everyone's really nice even if I'm not nice back. Especially Miku. I thought she was some fake little bitch with a hidden agenda but she really is naturally that nice. She's always helping out and making everyone happy. Kiyoteru may be the President of the dorm but it's Miku who really holds everyone together. I feel like she's more fit to be the President then Kiyoteru is but beggars can't be choosers I guess.

I look back on my life in Tensei and I've come to realize what an ass I was. I really was an douche bag. I don't blame Kaito for beating the crap out of me. I deserved it. Especially after I hit his girl. I've apologized to Miku a few times but she always waves it off and says don't worry about it. I've had worse. A few days ago, Sora told me that Miku's father raped her when she was kid. She really has had a lot worse then that. She's a tough kid.

A lot of people in this house have sad back stories. Apparently, Meiko's mom died giving birth to her. I can't imagine how she feels knowing she killed her mother. I bet she doesn't look at it like that but I definitely would if it were me. I also heard that Kaito and Akaito's parents dropped there ass off in the middle of no where to die. I mean who does that. Even when I was a complete ass, I never would have done something that bad to a bunch of kids. Maybe a grown adult but not kids. Even then I loved kids. Kids don't judge you like adults do.

Ruko's really happy here. She's kind of childish now. She's always been the kind of person that loves everyone until they do something she doesn't like. When I first met her, she was an emotional wreck. Her father would beat her a lot and she'd always got to this place in the park to cry. That was when I met her. She sat there crying on the park bench, her legs hugged up against her and her face against her knees.

At the time, I was a delinquent. I was in this gang that terrorized the whole town. I didn't really care about other people at the time. The only people I did care about was my little baby sister and my mom. She was pretty sick so I used the gang's money to pay for her surgeries and stuff. My little sister was home alone a lot and to this day, I regret leaving her home alone so much.

So when I saw Ruko crying there on the bench like that, my brotherly instincts kicked and I went up to here. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw me. She recognized my gang jacket. It took me a good twenty minutes to get her to believe I wasn't gonna hurt her. I let her vent about everything and I let her cry on my shoulder. She really was a mess back then but I wasn't that much better.

After that night, we'd meet every night at the park. We'd sit there and talk until her mother would come looking for her. It wasn't long before we started dating. Around that time, Ruko's father hit her with a bat and broke both her legs along with a few ribs. She was in the hospital for a long time. Long enough that she wasn't allowed to graduate from middle school. I refused to graduate without her so I got held back. After that she seemed to bottle a lot of things up.

Being here has been a positive experience for her. It's been so long since I've seen her smile this much. I feel like the time she'll put in here will be the happiest moments of her life. She told me the other day that she's never felt so loved in her whole life. All I want for her is happiness so bring her here was definitely the right choice. She's finally free and I'm so happy for her. I love that girl so much so seeing her smile like this is a gift with in itself.

I owe her a lot. She got me out of the crap I was in. I got beat on pretty hard when I left the gang but it was definitely worth it. I would have gone where ever Ruko wanted me to. Despite her tough look, she's just like those two spastic girls. What were there names? Mika and Ren I think. There always dragging those baby faced guys around. I really feel bad for them but Miku tells me that they only put up with it because they love those girls a lot. The things we do for love am I right guys?

.

.

.

All Rook fans, you're welcome. Haha. I hope you guys are enjoying Kyousei In One Voice. The next chapter is gonna be the whole wedding…I think. I might have to do two chapters about the wedding but at least the ceremony will be in the next chapter. It's a wedding for Haku and Dell so anything could happen. I don't even know what will happen next haha.

Question, who wants to see Dell fight his father during the after party? Just thought I'd ask. I think it might be funny.

Any ideas for the rest of the story are welcome. Thanks so much for reading guys. I'll be heading off on vacation so I shouldn't be doing any more chapters for at least a week. I bet everyone would be happy to know that I, at least, started the next chapter for Cat's eye and I'm working on Oniyuri. Those who don't know anything about Oniyuri. It's basically a gangster version of Kyousei. Half the main characters in this story are gangsters. Those who want to see Miki and Len as gangsters, check it out. Next chapter will probably involve why Miki became a gangster. Anyways, check it out.

Love ya guys. Thanks for reading.


	7. Break That Wall Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Break That Wall

Miku's Point Of View

Two days until the wedding. Haku's having a heart attack finishing the wedding plans and Dell's having a heart attack about his family coming here. Today was the day they'd both be showing up. Dell's been trying to hide from Haku all day. The only person that can make Dell talk to his parents is Haku and he knows it. He'll do anything to get away from her right now. I've been helping. I wouldn't be happy if my father was coming to my wedding.

It wasn't until noon when the doors opened to the house and in came a woman with short purple hair. I walked over to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Where's Dell?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He's probably working on the wedding plans. I could show you to his room if you'd like." I said.

"No thank you." she looked at Haku's wedding invitation in her hand. "It says my room is #20. That would be on the first floor correct?"

"Yes. It's just down that hall." I answered.

"Thank you." she grabbed her bags and headed for the room. I don't know why but she kind of scares me. I sighed and sat down on the couch. This is not gonna be a good time for Dell. From what Haku tells me, Dell would rather stab himself in the face then deal with his parents. It must have taken Haku a lot to get Dell to agree to invite his parents.

The doors slammed open and in came a tall man with long dark green hair. He a lot of Dell's facial features so I assumed he was Dell's father. He looked a lot better then Haku said. His dress shirt and slacks looked a little worn but other then that, he looked normal.

"Hello miss. Could you tell me if this Kyousei House?" he asked.

"Yes it is. I'm assuming your Dell's father?" I asked.

"You know my son?" he asked.

"Yes. This is our second year staying in the same house. I've been helping planning the wedding. I, also, taught Dell how to ballroom dance." I explained.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you miss." He held out his hand to me. "My name is Subaru Honne."

"I'm Miku Hatsune. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I shook his hand.

"Subaru, you're here!" Haku shrieked from the top of the stair case. She ran down the stairs. "Dell's hiding in his closet. Go drag him out."

"I'm on it." Subaru ran up the stairs.

"I thought you hated Dell's father." I whispered.

"I hate him for being such a slob and rarely seeing his son. He's a great guy if he ever cleans himself up." Haku crossed her arms. "However, Dell refuses to have anything to do with his father when he's a slob. When he's clean, Dell tolerates him a lot more. Sometimes he even smiles around his father. Lately, there relationship has gotten slightly better but he still hates his parents. That won't change no matter how many times you force the three of them together."

"Dell's mother seems like a real bitch." I whispered.

"Oh she is but that's only when she's not drinking. I'm assuming you met her?" I nodded. "Yes well, she doesn't start drinking until noon like all adults. By then, she'll be much more tolerable. Her names Defoko but do not call her that unless she tells you you can or she'll get really pissed off. She's a stickler about manors and stuff."

"They don't sound as awful as Dell says."

"That's because he blows everything out of proportion. Don't worry about it. There still pretty awful. Just when there about to win you over…they always ruin something." Haku looked up at the ceiling. "Every single time." She sighed and looked at me. "Meiko's going insane. Please help her."

"Sure. Where is she?"

"She's and I quote, 'Drowning her sorrows in alcohol' I think Akaito did something stupid. I figured that you, of all people, would be able to help her not pass out from an alcohol over dose. She's in her room."

"Alright. Good luck with Dell." I started up the stairs.

Haku groaned. "I hate fixing everything. That's your job."

"Good luck." I giggled then headed to Meiko's room. When I knocked, she didn't answer until I knocked another four times. Akaito was the one that opened the door. Meiko was on the floor, a sake bottle in her hand.

"Help me." Akaito begged.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing! Why does everyone assume I do everything?" Akaito asked.

"Well, what happened?"

"Meiko's mother's tombstone was destroyed during an earthquake the other day. She can't afford to buy another one since her fathers medical expensive are so high so she's drowning her sorrows in alcohol."

"Oh my – Meiko!" I ran over to her. She looked at me. Her face was wet with tears. She took a swing of her Sake. I took the bottle right out of her mouth and handed it to Akaito. "Meiko, are you ok?"

"My mom's been cracked Miku." Meiko sniffled. "I can't fix my mom Miku. I have to fix her." She hugged me and began to cry into my shirt.

"Meiko…how much does a tombstone cost?" I asked.

"$150." Akaito said.

"I have that much saved up in my account. You take it ok?" I said.

Meiko looked up at me with tears falling down her cheeks. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that! You told me that you had the money saved up for college! I can't take your college fund!"

"It's only 150 bucks. I can make that back super easy." I wiped the tears from her face. "Beside's, I can't be happy when I know you're sad."

She sniffled. "Really?"

I nodded. "It's no problem really."

She shook her head. "I can't accept this! It's your money!"

"Why don't we each chip in some money. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind throwing a few bucks in. That would be what, five bucks per person. That's nothing." Akaito patted Meiko's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll fix your mom up super nice. We'll get a granite one so it'll be harder to break this time."

Meiko hugged us both. "I love you guys so much!"

"How drunk is she?" I whispered.

"That was her ninth." Akaito whispered.

Haku gathered us all up in the living room for a meeting. Haku refused to tell me what about so I was as confused as everyone else. Obviously it was serious because Haku wasn't drinking. Maybe because her father was staying in the house.

"Alright everyone. I have three things to talk about. Everyone is clear on the wedding things required of them?" Haku asked. Everyone murmured yes's. "Good. Next order of business. As some of you know, Meiko's mother's tombstone was destroyed in an earthquake the other day. To get her a new tombstone, I will request that everyone throw five bucks into the pot."

"Oh Meiko! I'm so sorry!" Rin shrieked. She ran over to Meiko and gave her a hug. "You let me know if I can do anything for you ok."

"Thanks Rin." Meiko forced a smile but I knew she was so broken up about this.

"Next order of business. I've heard some rumors that the Tensei house will be attempting to destroy my wedding. I'd like someone people to be on Tensei watch."

"Those ass holes! They'd go low enough to ruin your wedding! I'll kick there asses!" Sora yelled. "You let me handle it Haku! No one's destroying this wedding except for me!"

"Considering you've been useless up to this point, I'll let you do it." Haku sighed.

"I have not. The bachelor party is all set up and ready to go." Sora gave Dell a thumbs up.

Dell rolled his eyes. "I'm almost too afraid to ask."

"You should be. Sora's dirty." Miki stuck her tongue out at Sora.

"I don't want to hear it Virgin." Sora snapped.

Miki glared at him then pulled Piko close. "How could I un-purify my beloved Piko. It's sickening to even think of such an awful thing." Miki looked proud of herself.

"Prude." Sora mumbled.

"Anyways." Haku glared at both of them. "Anyone else want to be on Tensei watch?"

"We'll do it!" Akaito punched Kaito's arm.

"Don't volunteer me! I have work this week!" Kaito punched Akaito hard in the arm.

"Alright. Akaito's on the watch too. Anyone else." Haku asked.

"We'll handle them. No reason for you guys to get involved." Ruko said. She had her arms around Rook and Yuma. "After all, we were Tensei's. I'm sure we can persuade them out of anything they try to pull off."

"And if they don't listen, I'll kick there asses." Rook cracked his knuckles with an evil smile on his face.

"Mizki is easily fooled." Yuma said.

"You're such a brave little trooper Yuma!" Rin shrieked. "So brave and heroic!"

"What about me?" Rook demanded.

"You're scary and demonic!" Rin shrieked hiding behind Len.

Rook smiled evilly. "Sweet."

"You're an idiot." Ruko mumbled.

"Alright I think that's enough people." Haku crossed her arms. "Meeting adjourned."

"Wait!" I shrieked. Everyone looked at me. I stood. "I think that we should all have a bath night. Like the first day of school last year. I feel like we haven't been bonding as much as we use to."

"Wonderful idea Miku." Gumi gave me a thumbs up. "Beside's, the guys all probably need baths anyways." Gumi pointed at Sora.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Sora asked sniffing his shirt.

"Yes you do!" Umi punched his arm. "How can you stand to be so dirty!"

"I don't like baths." Sora shrugged.

"Someone get him to the bath now!" Umi demanded.

"Everyone go grab there stuff. We'll meet in the bath in 10 minutes." Haku announced. "Meeting adjourned."

"I hate this wedding!" Haku yelled.

"Quit stressing Haku! Everything's set up! If you keep calling everyone, there going to refuse to serve us!" Dell called over the wall in the guy's bath.

"Shut up! You have no idea how much trouble I'm going through to make this wedding perfect!" Haku yelled.

"It's perfect as long as you're my bride. All this other stuff is just a bonus." Dell called.

Haku blushed. "Really?"

"Dell's gone soft on me." Sora moaned. "What is wrong with the world?"

"Shut up" Dell grumbled.

"Relax guys. I've triple checked everything. Let's just talking about something else besides the wedding." I patted Haku's shoulder. "Is your mom almost here?"

"Yes. She'll be here tomorrow" Haku shrieked. "I'm so excited! I haven't seen her since I graduated!"

"I bet she's excited to see you." Gumi said.

"I hope so! I haven't spoken to her yet. Dell was the one that got her to come. It's almost impossible to get a hold of her. He had to call her a million times and even then the calls quality sucked." Haku shrieked again. "This is gonna be the best wedding in the whole world!"

"Just be prepared for my parents to ruin it." Dell mumbled.

"They won't ruin the wedding." Haku said like it was a fact.

"Are they really that bad?" Rin whispered.

"I'm not sure about Dell's father but his mother seemed pretty awful." I whispered to her.

"Just keep an open mind." Haku whispered. "And be positive. Dell might warm up a little if he sees we all don't have a problem with his parents." We all nodded.

"I wonder when Lily's gonna get her." Teto sighed. "I haven't seen her since the start of summer vacation."

"I haven't seen her since we left this house at the end of the year." Miki whined. "Piko and I spent the whole vacation together." A sneaky smile spread across her face.

"That reminds me. You haven't told us what happened on your vacation." Meiko pointed out. "Let it out girl. I want all the dirty details."

"I don't!" Rin shrieked covering her ears.

"She's such a prude." Haku mumbled. "You've got a boyfriend now Rin and you're a third year now. You're old enough for your first time. I mean Len's graduating this year. Might as well give him a reason to stay." Haku whispered.

"I couldn't do that!" Rin shrieked. She hugged herself and blushed. "Me and Len…like that…" he eyes widened. "No, I couldn't do such a thing! No! No! No!"

"Prude." Haku sang.

"…And that's what happened on my vacation." Miki said.

Meiko whistled. "Piko! You sly dog! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What are you talking about?" Piko shouted back.

"Miki is no longer a virgin!" Meiko announced.

"You've got to be kidding me. You two look like middle school students. I just can't see it." Haku said.

"Why did you tell them that?" Piko yelled.

"Piko! My man!" Akaito said.

"Were all friends here! I don't see why you're freaking out over nothing! Is our sexual relationship a secret?!" Miki sniffled. "You want to break up with me don't you?!" Miki stood in the bath. "You love Miko more then me don't you?!"

"How the hell did you get that out of what I just said?! Of course I don't want to do that!" Piko objected. "I don't know what I'd do without you Miki!"

"Calm down, both of you. Neither of you are breaking up with each other. End of story." Kiyoteru said.

"Thanks daddy." Sora joked.

"I wish Piko and Len could come in the bath with us!" Rin whined.

"Why isn't Ritsu in the women's bath? Ritsu, are you sneaking peaks at the boys! That's not how a lady should behave!" Miko called.

"For that hundredth time, Ritsu's a man!" Meiko yelled.

"I promise you Miko. Ritsu's a man." Kaito called. "He's got all the male parts."

"Why are we talking about those parts?" Neru said with a flushed face.

"Yeah guys. Your gonna make Neru faint in the bath like last time." Nero objected.

"Miku, how are you doing? You did faint on day one" Ted asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. I think I'm use to it. Up until that point, I hadn't been in an open bath for a few years. I suppose it was just the sudden amounts of heat that threw me off." I answered.

"We can't have our shining star fainting in the bath. What would we do then?" Gakupo asked.

"If you offer to help, I'm so gonna kill you." Gumi pointed out.

"Yes I know." Gakupo chuckled. "Force of habit."

"Men." Gumi mumbled crossing her arms.

"More importantly, Lily called me a few minutes ago and she said she'll be arriving tomorrow morning." Haku announced. "She would have come today but she had classes until late. She says that she already got her make up work so she'll be able to stay here the whole time."

"You must be happy." Akaito said.

"Yeah. Lily can finally stop Sora's drinking problem." Teto joked.

"I do not have a problem!" Sora yelled.

"Oh please. You've been drinking more then both Meiko and Haku combined and that's saying something." Luka said. "It's bad for you Sora. Your sudden spike in alcohol consumption could severely hurt your liver. That goes for you two also. Your gonna become diabetics."

"I go to the doctors every month. I'm in perfect health." Haku announced. "Also because if I get pregnant, my father will kill Dell before the wedding."

"That goes for me too. Every two months." Meiko smiled. "Speaking of hospitals, my fathers getting out of the hospital just after the wedding. He'll probably be staying her for a while. Probably until the end of parent's day."

"That's so exciting. I'm looking forwards to meeting him." I smiled. "I bet he'll be just as insane as you are."

"If he's half as insane as Meiko, I'll be worried." Teto said.

"Is your father an alcoholic too?" Rin shrieked.

"Rin!" Len warned.

"He's been alcohol free since they day he was diagnosed with cancer. Now he's an old bald guy. For your information, he had lung cancer for inhaling so much from my grandpa since he smoked more then a bonfire. I'm just lucky he'll be back to full health in no time." Meiko explained.

"That's pretty rare. Most people don't end up so great after lung cancer." Kiyoteru stated.

"Knock it off with the facts you two. I hate learning things while I'm relaxing." Poiyo demanded.

"And he speaks. That's a first." Gakupo joked.

"Not as rare as Lui talking." Miki giggled.

"Like I said, you just have to know how." Umi pointed out.

"Yes well, I like listening more then speaking." Lui stated.

"Seriously, hearing your talk is like seeing Sora Ace a test." Dell said.

"Shut up you ass." Sora grumbled.

"Damn it Oliver! It's just a bath! Man up!" Rook yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" Oliver objected.

"Don't be a baby." Rook snapped. I heard to splashes.

"This is so weird." Oliver whined.

"It's ok Oliver! I'm here if you need me!" IA called.

"Say it!" Teto demanded.

"You…you hunk of…man candy." IA said nervously. Us girls cheered and Meiko whistled.

"Man candy?" Oliver asked with confusion.

"It means your hot dude." Kaito explained. "Hey Miku, am I a hunk of man candy?"

"Of course you are." I answered coolly.

"How can you say that with a straight face?!" IA complained.

"Easy. Kaito is a sexy hunk of delicious, chocolate cover man candy." I answered coolly.

Kaito laughed. "One more reason why I love you."

"Aw!" Everyone said.

"I don't get it. How can you say something so embarrassing?" IA asked.

I lifted my hand with my promise ring on it. "I am in a very committed relationship so it's not like little things such as this bother me anymore."

"Yeah. Miku use to be an emotional wreck in the first few months of her time in this school. This is normal. Don't worry about it." Meiko waved her off.

"It's all about becoming comfortable. It's not like were overly judgmental." I explained. "We accept everyone for who they are here. Not many of us have anything in common besides singing but we get along because we all accept each other and love each other for our differences. It's what keeps us together."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that keeps us together Miku." Len said.

"Na. I'm just one person." I waved him off.

"One person that keeps us together." Meiko countered.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so." I got up. "I'm going to go make sure the wedding cake is being constructed to our specifications." I got out of the bath and walked over to the locker where I put my clothes.

"You can stay a little longer!" Rin complained.

"I'm tired and I'll need my rest if I'm going to handle the guest up until the wedding. Don't mind me." I smiled. "You don't need me to have a good time."

"We do too!" Miki objected.

I slid my panties on. "You guys had plenty of fun before I got here. You don't need me to have fun."

Haku rose from the bath. "I don't think you get it Miku. Before you came here, most of us only knew each others names. I had barely even spoken to Gumi and don't even get me started on Sora. Most of us hated each other. Sora hated everyone. You brought us together. You made this happen. You can fight it all you want Miku but it's true. So yes, we do need you to have fun."

"I didn't hate everyone." Sora objected.

I crossed my arms. "I know that but you all like each other now. I'm not needed because you all realized that everyone's not so bad. I don't need to mediate." I put my bra on. "If I disappeared, you all would still know that everyone person in this house is worth knowing. That everyone in this house has a friend right next store. I'm not need for you guys to know that." I put my shirt on. "I may have made things this way but I'm not need to keep it that way. You all can handle that part on your own." I slid my skirt on and then my shoes. "You all enjoy your bath." I walked out of the bath house as I tied my hair into pig tails with my hair ribbons.

Kaito was waiting outside. I didn't expect him to be there. "We need to talk."

"We do?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. He didn't stop pulling me until we were safely in his room. He shut the door then looked at me. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The whole speech. You're acting like your leaving." He grabbed my shoulders. His eyes looked nervous and panicked. "Did something happen? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine." I half smile for just a second then went back to my worried look. "Did I sound like I was leaving? I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"You're the one that dumped me so I don't want to hear it."

"Your never gonna let that go are you?"

"Never ever never." I answered in a matter of fact tone.

Kaito let go of me and turned away with frustration. "I made a mistake alright. Can't you get over it?"

"I did." I touched his back. "No matter how much you hide it, I know you haven't." Kaito looked at me over his shoulder. I hugged him from behind. "I love you. I always have and I always will. The past is the past. The future is what matters. Our future will be a wonderful one. I know it will. We promised each other that. One day you'll be all mine and all be all yours. For now were just a couple with a promise ring but it won't always be that way." I clutched his shirt in my hands. "I have forgiven you a million times but you can't forgive yourself. Why can't I have the old Kaito back? Why Kaito? Why?" A tear slid down my cheek. I can still feel that little wall that keeps us apart. I can't push it down. Only Kaito can and he's chosen to keep it there. I don't understand why.

His hands slid on top of mine. "I hurt the woman I love. I can't forget that."

"I'm not asking you to forget it. I'm asking you to forgive yourself. I don't understand why you can't do that." I clutched his shirt. "HOW CAN I LOVE A MAN WHOSE HEART BREAKS WHEN HE LOOKS AT ME?"

Silent tears slid down my cheek. Kaito didn't say a word but I refused to let go of him. If I did, it would mean I've given up on him and I already promised I wouldn't give up. I don't want to see that sadness anymore. Ted told me that what happened still bothers him and I can't stand that. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

"I'm sorry Miku." He turned and hugged me. His arms were so tight around me it was hard to breathe but I didn't care. "You deserve better then this."

"This isn't about what I deserve. This about you being an unforgiving idiot." I tried my best to make it sound like my tears weren't affecting me but it only half worked.

He loosened his arms a little. "You probably think I'm pathetic right?"

"I've always thought your were pathetic."

"What now?"

I pushed back and gave him a quick kiss. "I'd say make up sex if I was anywhere willing to break our little bet."

"Just this once. I'm in the mood." Kaito kissed down my neck.

"I don't care how in the mood you are, you made a promise to me that you'd get your grades up and until you do, all my parts are off limits."

Kaito groaned and laid his head on my shoulder. "But I miss you so much."

"This is me not being fazed by your stupid comments."

He sighed and took my hand with the ring on it. He kissed my finger with the ring. "I feel like were already married. You're already black mailing me." He gave me his award wining smile and at the moment I knew Kaito had finally smashed through that wall.

.

.

.

Sorry this took so long and I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to the wedding yet. I needed to tie up some loose ends. I've been super busy lately. I just got a new job and I'm working until 6 now so I don't have a lot of free time. I also have been working on a play I'm entering in the one act play thing at my school so that's been keeping me occupied.

I've been working super hard on this though. Every free second I got went into finishing this chapter. For the next three weeks, I'm gonna be running around like a crazy person so I won't be writing much but the next chapter I'm writing will be Cat's eye so keep your eyes out. I'm probably gonna be lagging a little on Kyousei so I apologize. I promise the wait will be worth it.

Thanks so much for reading guys and make sure you check out Oniyuri and Cat's eye. Also, I have a question. If a story is based off a story, is it eligible to be posted on or not. Just thought I'd ask.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	8. The Day Before The Wedding Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Day Before The Wedding

Sora's Point Of View

I don't know why but I expected the wait to see Lily was going to fly by but it took much longer than expected. I've been drinking for the past three hours just to pass the time. I don't like not having her around. We started dating for ten months and we only spent six of those months together. I don't know how I've handled the last four months but I guess that's what I get for loving a woman way out of my league…and a year older than me. At least Haku and Dell are the same age.

When the door opened I nearly dropped my sake bottle. Sadly, it was just Miku. Not that I don't like Miku and all but I don't want to see her now. I want to see my bitchy girlfriend that's gonna kill me when she sees I've been drinking for three hours. I sighed and took another swing of my sake bottle.

"Sora, Lily's gonna kill you if she sees you with that." She pointed out. She was carrying a few bags. Probably some last minute wedding things.

"I don't care. As long as she speaks to me, I don't care what she does." I stood. "I can't wait here anymore; I'm going to my room. Call me if she comes."

"Sora?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

She walked over to me. "I have a secret for you."

"Oh do you?" sometimes I wonder why I hang out with bouncy girls like Miku and Rin but they do keep me out of too much trouble. I don't know what I would have done if Miku hadn't pressured me into asking Lily out. If I hadn't, I don't think I would have even responded to Lily's text. I probably wouldn't have even gone to talk to her at all. Everything would be just like it always was. I suppose I need bouncy girls like Miku. Hey, they are entertaining.

"Yeah I do." She got close to my ear. "Lily arrived five hours ago."

"What?" I yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because Lily made everyone promise not to."

I groaned and ran up the stairs. If she's anywhere, she's probably in Haku's room. When I opened the door Haku was sitting on the floor arranging some photos on the floor with Mieko. No Lily. I shut the door before Haku could yell at me for not knocking and went to the movie theater. Lily always loved the movie theater…but she wasn't there either. I checked everywhere but she just wasn't around. I even had Sayu go into the girl's bath and check if she was in there.

I finally gave up and went to my room. My door was already open when I put my key in. I peeked into the room to find Lily sitting on my bed reading one of my sports magazines. She looked at me with a smile but her smile quickly disappeared. "Have you been drinking? What did I say about that? You're gonna destroy your liver. Then what would I do?" I quickly put my sake glass down and tackled her. She laughed. "Does that mean you're glad to see me?"

I kissed her. I couldn't have been happier. Having her in my arms made all the months of waiting worth it. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"I missed you."

"That's what Gumi told me. She said you've been drinking. You know I'm gonna kill you for that." She pointed out.

"Kill to me tomorrow. Tonight we have a lot of catching up to do."

Lil laughed. "Promise to be gentle."

"I can't promise that."

"Geez. You were all over the place. What did I do to deserve that?" Lily asked. It was around 5 am now. Having been away from her for four months. I could have gone a lot longer than that.

"I haven't seen you in four months. What did you expect?" I kissed down her next.

"Stop it. We need our rest the weddings today." She smiled. "And you're the best man." She laid her head on my chest. "I miss this. Being in your arms all the time."

I kissed her hair. "I know but it'll only be another 7 months or so and I'll be moving up by you and getting myself a job. Just a bit longer baby."

Lily slid her arms around me tight. "I don't want to wait seven months. I hate not being with you. I can't focus. I'm hanging out with my parents Sora. My parents!"

"I know. I've sunk down to actually doing my homework."

Lily looked up at me in shock. "You? Doing homework? Who are you?"

I groaned. "I know." I gave her kiss. "I'm losing my mind."

"Hey, tonight Haku and Dell are heading out for their honey moon. You and me, right here, 10 pm."

"Music to my ears." I gave her a sweet kiss. Moments like this makes me realize how lucky I am. Every second I spend with her is just another moment I treasure. I love her so much and that won't ever change.

IA's point of view

"I can't do that!" I shrieked. "What will he think of me?"

"Everyone does it IA. Don't you watch movies?" Teto asked. We sat in her designing room that was covered in fabric, needles, thread and manikins. I sat on one of the beds in the room and Teto was lying on the other. "Kissing is part of life. You have to kiss to get married to someone."

"But I'm not getting married" I pointed out.

"It might make him view you as a woman." Teto pointed out. "He's a pretty innocent guy. He's like Piko. Piko and Miki were friends for a long time and then they kissed and now they're crazy in love and stuff."

"Seriously?" I asked. Wow that's amazing. Maybe I should try. I've been in love with Oliver for a long time and he only viewed me as a friend…but I don't want to be his friend. I don't want to just give him a hug and hang out like we always do. I want him to hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me. I want him to look at me as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. I want him to kiss me as if there's nothing he'd rather do.

"Would I lie to you?" she asked.

"You lie to me a lot" I answered.

"Well I'm not lying right now. I want you to be happy. You know that. I lie to because I know that's the only way for you to break out of that innocent little shell of yours and become a real woman. You have four years to break out but do you really want to wait four years as Oliver's friend and then have nothing happen." She had a point. Teto gave me a reassuring smile. "I love you just the way you are but if you don't step up and say something to Oliver, this is all you're gonna get it. You know Oliver isn't the best with confrontation."

I nodded. "That's true." I stood. "I'm gonna do it." I walked to the door. "Thanks Teto. You're the best."

"I didn't mean go now." Teto said.

"Better let then never as you always say." I pointed out as I opened the door.

"Well yeah I did say that. I'm a work of genius." Her eyes widened as I began to shut the door behind me. "But IA –"

I shut the door and walked down the hall. I'm not gonna let my fear stop me. I'm ready. I've been her two months now and I haven't done anything progressive with Oliver. Sure I've said some things that Teto forced me to say but everyone knows Teto's forcing me to say them so he probably never took anything seriously. I stopped in front of Oliver's room. This is it. This is the beginning of next four years of my life. You can do this IA. This is all you. You're not nervous. Buck up girl. As Teto always says, you have to strike like a viper. No room for interpretation. Do it with a bang or not at all. I took in a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Ritsu answered the door almost immediately. "Hey IA." He looked over his shoulder. "Oliver, its IA."

Oliver quickly appeared in the door way as Ritsu walked back into the room. "Hi IA! What's going on?" He tilted his head to the side. "Are you ok? You look nervous and a little sad! Do you need a hug? Did something happen? Did Teto make you do something insane again?"

I shook my head. "I need to talk to you." Ritsu was watching us like a hawk. "Alone."

"I know when I'm not needed." Ritsu walked out of the room. "Don't go to nuts. If anything is broken when I get back I'm holding both of you responsible."

Oliver gave me a smile. "Come on in." I walked inside and sat down on his bed. Oliver sat down next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Oliver. We've been friends for a long time." I said.

"Yeah we have! Since we were little!" he smiled.

I don't know how to put this. "And we've been hanging out so much it's almost like were dating." I chuckled.

"Yeah it is kind of like that! I bet everyone thinks were dating or something!" Oliver said happily.

"What if we were dating?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to look at his expression. I'm so nervous. What if he says no? This was a bad idea. I should just get up and go…but that would be weird. What should I do?

"What do you mean?" he asked. Is he really that oblivious? This is what I get for falling in love with someone as innocent as he is but that's one of the reasons why I love him.

"I've liked you for a long time you know. Since the day we met." I took in a deep breath. "And…I'm sure you probably don't feel the same way but…I…I just wanted to tell you okay?" I got up and headed for the door. What was I thinking? I should have never come here. Tears welled in my eyes. This was such a bad idea. Just as I grabbed the door, Oliver caught my hand.

"IA." He whispered.

Tears slid down my cheeks. "What? Are you going to laugh at me?"

"Never! Why would I laugh at you?" He sighed. "You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how I feel."

I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "Then how do you feel?"

He kissed me and it was better than I imagined it'd be. It wasn't long. Just a few seconds but that's all I needed. This was such a good idea.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

"I don't know!" He laced his fingers with mine. "But we'll find out together."

Lui's Point Of View

Pain. It's something that I am all too familiar with. I've heart many people over the years and in the end, I ended up getting hurt in the process. I hate myself for the things I've done. I don't know how I will ever be able to forgive myself but after living in this house, I've realized I've been punishing myself in a way that was completely unhealthy. I suppose I just decided that never speaking would alienate myself from the world and that was a punishment greater than anything I could imagine.

I realized my punishment was what Neko did to me a long time ago. An eye for an eye I suppose. That day has haunted me for years and that's a punishment that you can't beat. You can't forget pain but you can forget people easily. So now that I've accepted the punishment I've received, I've decided that I need to make some changes in my life. To push that along, I decided to go to the bath house with the guys. Originally, I hadn't gone but I feel that it's a good way to bond with everyone and such.

I had arrived early. I guess I was anxious. I have found that I can be very impatient. Umi (SeeU) has told me this frequently but this is the first time it has registered with me. My impatient was worth it though; I very much enjoy the open bath. Rather relaxing. I see what Poiyo has been telling me about.

"Come on Sora, don't be such an ass." Akaito said as he walked into the bath house.

"Lui? You're in the bath?" Sora asked. Slowly the shock slid over the guys.

"I decided I needed to figure out what all the talk is about." I shrugged.

"Dude, you just said more than 6 words." Kaito said in shock.

"Another decision I have made." I answered.

"What the hell is this? Are you high or something? Did Haku make you start drinking?" Sora asked.

"I do not indulge in alcohol and I am perfectly levelheaded." I answered.

Kiyoteru slid into the bath water. "You have to understand our shock. Most of us have barely even heard your voice."

"I'm aware." I looked down at the water. "I'm tired of punishing myself for something that was easily fixed."

"What punishment are you referring to? Not speaking?" he asked.

"I figured alienating myself from people would be a worse punishment than anything but I believe I have paid my debt."

Sora jumped into the bath and poked me. "Ok. So you're real."

"Of course I am." I answered.

Soon all the guys were in the bath. "I have a question." Akaito said. "What's going on between you and Umi?"

I gave him a confused. "What do you mean?"

Akaito rolled his eyes. "I mean, are you guys dating yet?"

"Of course not. What would Umi want with someone who doesn't speak?" I asked.

"Umi said you talk to her all the time." Piko pointed out.

"And you speak now." Len added.

"How can you be sure that she even likes me?" I asked.

"Dude, your all she talks about. Of course she likes you. I'm sure the girls would tell you the same thing." Kaito said.

"Umi's been in love with you for a long time. Step up to the plate Lui." Ritsu said.

I sighed. "Yes well I wouldn't know anything about that sort of thing."

Gakupo sat down next to me. "I'll help you with that. Even anyone knows anything about dating women, it's me."

"You know Gumi will stab you in the face if she heard you say that." Dell pointed out.

"I know but Gumi's trying on her bridesmaid dress thing so I'm all good." Gakupo leaned back against the tub walls. "What you need to do is drop some hints here and there then go in for the kill like a lion pouncing on a gazelle."

"Please Gakupo. Lui can't do that." Kiyoteru said. "Umi, out of the girls, needs a gentle touch."

"Uh no. We don't need you pussy way of asking out women." Sora said. "That only works on crazy smart chicks. Umi's a strong girl with thick morals. You need to go in strong like me."

Dell laughed. "As I recall, you almost chickened out and on top of that, you were a complete wimp about it." He now became very dramatic. "Oh Lily! You never show a hint of any feelings for me at all and you never so much as give me a second look." Dell touched his heart. "But I have to know what you feel." He batted his eyes. All the guys laughed. Even I couldn't help but break a smile.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it?" Sora glared at him. "Compared to you. Haku just grabbed you by the collar and told you you two were dating. You're more wiped then a bull."

"Yeah but I'm a bull getting married in twenty four hours unlike you who never sees your girlfriend for more than a day or so."

"Shut up you ass hole! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Sora was furious now.

"Calm down guys. This discussion is about Lui, not your petty squabbles." Ted said. My eye brows rose. I had only heard Ted speak on three occasions. He almost talks less than I do.

"Just do whatever feels right. When you see her face, you'll know exactly what to say to her." Piko said with a smile.

"Thank you." I crossed my arms. That's easier said than done.

Umi isn't the easiest person to track down. She's been running around with Haku trying to calm her down so depending on Haku's mood swings, she could be anywhere. I finally found the girls in the theatre. They were having another one of those slumber party things that girls seem to love so much. I don't really get the big appeal.

I walked into the theatre. "Oh look! Lui came to play with us!" Miko shrieked.

"I wish to speak with Umi for a moment." I asked.

Umi stood. "Now?"

"It's important." I answered.

Umi's eye brows rose. "Okay. If it's important. Excuse me ladies." Umi walked over to me and we left the theatre together. I decided the best place to talk was my room since Poiyo is off playing video games.

I sat down on my bed. "I have something to tell you."

"Seriously? You never want to tell me something. I have to kick your ass just to get you to talk to me." She laid down on Poiyo's bed and kicked her feet up. "So what's going on?"

"Umi…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. How do I put this? "We've been friends for a while."

She gave me a confused look. "Is this gonna get creepy? Did Poiyo put you up to something?" She cracked her knuckles. "Want me to kick his ass for you?"

"No…I just…" I sighed. Just say it. I'm done hiding. "Umi I really like you….and I want to…I want to take you to dinner this weekend." Umi's eyes widened. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have said it. We were fine just the way things were.

A smile slid across her face. "Finally Damnnit!" she tackled me onto my bed and before I knew it, she kissed me. I was not expecting that but I won't object. Not in the slightest. "Took you long enough Damnnit." She kissed me again. "Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you."

I half smiled. "Alright."

She shook her head. "You couldn't have done this three years ago?"

"Just be happy I said something now."

She sighed. "You're such a pain." She gave me another kiss. "Alright lover boy. I've got to get back to our little bachelorette party." She slid to her feet. "See you tomorrow." She gave me one last kiss then left.

Just as she left, Poiyo walked in. His eye brows rose as she passed. He sat down on his bed. "Why is she smiling? Umi doesn't smile. At least not a happy smile. More like an evil dictator." He looked at the door and then back at me. "What did you do to her? Did you ask her out?" I nodded. I couldn't even speak. I hadn't expected to get my first kiss right then and there. Now that I have had it, I really like it. I guess all that stuff Gakupo told me about making out was actually relevant. Perhaps I'll listen more when he talks. "Well don't leave me hanging bro. Tell me what she said."

"She kissed me then said yes then kissed me again and then left. I wasn't even listening after the second one."

Poiyo whistled. "Hot damn Lui!" He slapped me on my back. "Bout time. I was wondering when that girl would pounce on you." He laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"I don't need luck. Things can only go up hill from this point." I answered confidently.

He laughed. "Have you even met the people in this house? Things only seem to get worse here."

"It won't happen between me and Umi. I want nothing more to make her happy." I leaned back against my bed post. "I love Umi with all my heart and that won't change."

Suddenly Umi ran into the room. "Oh Lui! I love you too!" she tackled me kissing me even more than before. Course I didn't object but Poiyo sure did.

"Ok. I'm out." Poiyo walked out of the room and shut the door.

"You don't tell me nothing anymore. Why couldn't you have told me this earlier Damnnit." She slid off me and fell back against the bed next to me. "I've loved you since like…ever. Sometimes you're too oblivious for your own good."

I climbed on top of her. "I always knew but I guess I just couldn't say anything." I brushed a stray hair from her face. "I realized that I shouldn't be punishing myself anymore."

"Damnnit right you shouldn't be!" She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. I've never kissed anyone before so I don't know what I should be doing. Umi's had plenty of boyfriends so I'm sure she knows what she's doing. "I've waited so long for this." She smiled evilly. "You're not going anywhere for a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed and then she kissed me. I didn't expect what happened next but I'm almost too embarrassed to even talk about it. If this is what it's like for Gakupo when he had thirteen girlfriends at the same time, then I definitely like having a girlfriend and I'm very glad that that girlfriend is Umi.

Miko's Point Of View

It took two hours but I finally got Ritsu in her male cosplay. Today I decided on putting her in a suit. After all, every anime has someone in a suit and boy was I spot on with that one. She looked so good in it. Almost like a man but there's no way Ritsu a man. That would just be weird. No man could look as pretty as you are.

"Miko. I don't like wearing this." Ritsu tugged at the jacket. "I prefer a dress."

"I know you hate it but you look so good. Plus Haku says you have to wear a suit to the ceremony tomorrow. I don't know why though. You are a woman after all but I'm not going to object since you look so good in it." I smiled at Teto. "Teto you are a genius."

Teto smiled. "Oh I know. I'll work on the next one after I finish IA's outfit. She's got a date with Oliver." She sat down on her bed. "I hooked that up. Am I a genius or am I a genius."

"Really? Wow." I sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Ritsu, do you want to touch on that?" Teto asked.

Ritsu adjusted his tie. "I don't plan to."

"Oh come on." Teto groaned. "Fine." Teto walked to the door. "I'm going to Ted's room. Stay as long as you want." And then it was just me and Miko.

"What was Teto talking about?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ritsu tied her hair back in a low pony tail. "It's not important."

"Teto seemed to think it was. Do you have something to tell me? Is it something bad? Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine Miko. Nothing's going on. Just drop it ok?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Ritsu suddenly grabbed my arm. "I'm going to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked. Her grip tightened. "Ow! Ritsu you're hurting me!"

She pulled me closer and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I'm not a girl."

I giggled. "Oh please. You can try to be a guy all you want Ritsu but you'll always be a girl."

"No seriously. I'm a guy." She took off his tie and unbuttoned her dress shirt. "See. I don't have breast."

"There are flat chested people everywhere Ritsu. There's no reason to get upset about it." I answered.

"Are you really gonna make me show you?" she asked impassively.

"Show me what?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I don't know why you're doing this. Isn't it a little weird to strip all of a sudden? Even if were both girls, it's still pretty weird."

Ritsu sighed and took out her belt. "You brought this on yourself."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ritsu pulled down her pants and my eyes widened. You can't fake those. "Teto!" I ran out of the room. Ritsu's a man! Oh my – I changed in front of him a thousand times when we were in middle school! He's seen everything!

I spotted Miku. "Miku!"

"Miko? Are you ok? What's going on?" she asked.

I pulled her closer. "Ritsu's a guy."

"I know that already…but I suppose its new news to you. Are you doing alright? I'm sure that's a little traumatic for you." Miku guided me into her room. "Come on. Why don't you lie down?"

"What's going on?" Luka asked as we walked in. She sat on her bed reading a book with some title I couldn't read.

"Miko found out Ritsu's a man." Miku answered.

Luka laughed. "It took you this long to find out."

"Luka stop it. This is very traumatic for her." Miku guided me over to her bed. "Go ahead and lie down. We'll talk this out okay?"

"Okay." I lay down on the bed.

"Now tell us where it hurts Miko" Miku said. She sounded like a therapist but I found it very comforting for some reason.

"Well for starters, I've known Ritsu since...well…ever and he's always dressed like a girl so I just assumed that he was a girl. He does come from a family of cross dressers so I guess it shouldn't be too shocking. Ritsu just looks so feminine all the time; it never occurred to me that Ritsu couldn't be a girl." I blushed. "And I've changed in front of him so many times…I guess that bothers me a little too. I mean he's seen every part of me and I haven't developed that much since the last time he saw." I hugged myself. "I feel so naked."

"As you should. He should have said something but I suppose he was in denial during that stage of his life so it would be strange if he did say something. I don't think you should hold this against him. If anyone wanted to believe he was a girl, it was you and I'm sure it was very difficult for Ritsu to tell you."

I thought about that for a second. She's right. I do wish Ritsu was a girl…but now that I'm thinking about it, it explains my attraction to Ritsu. I mean I've loved him since grade school but I just figured I was becoming a lesbian or something. I never really believed that just because I had attraction to any other girls but Ritsu so I kind of just tossed that thought out the window.

Everything's starting to make sense now. So that's why my mom wouldn't let Ritsu come to my house for a sleepover. I guess I was the only one who didn't know. I feel so stupid. All the signs were there. I bit my lip. I saw Ritsu naked. I don't think I've ever seen a man's…business before. I didn't think it'd look like that. I covered my face with my hands. I can't believe I'm thinking about this. I was hoping not to see any of that until I left college.

"Miko? Are you ok?" Miku asked.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Luka said. She had stopped reading her book and was now staring at me with concern on her face. I have never seen that look on her face before. She's usually all impassive. No wonder she's dating Kiyoteru. A man who prides himself on never speaking unless necessary.

I shook my head. "I'm just a little…confused. I saw…Ritsu's…you know." I covered my face.

"No! He showed you that to prove he was a man?" Miku shrieked.

Luka laughed. "I can't believe he did it!"

"Why would he do that?" Miku asked.

"Because I told him to…but I didn't think he'd actually do it." Luka answered.

"Luka!" Miku shouted.

"I'm so not ready for this. I'm still young and maturing and stuff." I whined.

"Luka, you've emotionally scarred Miko." Miku glared at her. "Why do you always cause so much trouble?" Miku asked.

"He asked for my help so I gave it to him. I was right wasn't I? You would have never believed he was a man until he showed you his dick." Luka crossed her arms. "I'm sorry it isn't the best way to tell you but it was the only way. You backed him into a corner Miko."

I sighed. "I know." I shook my head. "I just refused to believe it."

"Will you be ok?" Miku asked.

I nodded. "I need to go find Ritsu." I stood. "Thank you for your help."

He wasn't in Teto's room anymore when I checked. Oliver and IA were having an intimate conversation in Ritsu's room and I didn't want to bother them. He wasn't in the kitchen or in the movie theatre. He wasn't in the lobby or in the gaming room. I gave up after a few hours of looking. If he's somewhere, he doesn't want to be found. So I went back to my room. Yuzuki wasn't in our room so I just sat in my room alone watching anime. I don't know why but Ouran High School Host Club always cheers me up when I'm down.

Around 8, someone knocked on my door. I slid off my bed and answered the door. It was Ritsu. I didn't think he'd want to speak to me again so I was glad he showed up but I couldn't figure out why.

"Can I come in?" Ritsu asked. I nodded and stepped aside for him. He walked inside and sat down on my bed. I shut the door and sat beside him. "Are you angry with me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all…I'm just a little surprised."

Ritsu chuckled. "Look…I know it wasn't the best way to tell you but I just…had to tell you."

I nodded. "I understand." I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry I made you pull down your pants in front of me to show you were a boy. That must have been uncomfortable. So I'm sorry for that."

Ritsu laughed. "Yeah well your face was definitely worth it."

I blushed. "Well what did you expect? I'm not Gakupo. I don't sleep around or anything. I've never seen male parts before."

Ritsu laughed again. "I figured as much." He took my hand. I looked up at him. "Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for." I answered.

Ritsu smiled. "Then I have something to ask you."

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"I want to take you on a date. I'll even wear male cosplay just for you." Ritsu gave me a smile.

A date with Ritsu? I couldn't ask for anything better. "Okay." I smiled. "But I want you to wear what you want me to."

"No everyone's right. It's time I start dressing like a man." He kissed my hand. "It's about time I step up and be the man you deserve."

I blushed. "Your plenty man for me."

Poiyo's Point Of View

There are many things that I don't understand. Women are definitely at the top. I do one thing, they want another thing. I do as they ask and they yell at me for doing it wrong. If they want something done, they should just do it themselves. It's not my job to fix everything for them. I don't have to go kill a spider and then listen to Yuzuki complain that I killed the spider with science textbook. It's dead isn't it? Why does it matter what I killed the spider with? I swear women are more trouble than there worth.

I consider this as I sit in Yuzuki's room. Since Lui and Umi are getting it on, I decided to steal Umi's bed. She'll probably kick my ass for it tomorrow but I honestly don't give a damn. Yuzuki was watching some anime. I don't know much about that kind of stuff but I think it's about some weird host club or something.

"Hey Yuzuki –"

She cut me off. "I'm not changing the channel. Suck it up or I'm gonna punch you."

"I wasn't gonna ask that." I crossed my arms. "I was wondering what you usually do for fun. I know you and Gakupo broke the game system last week but you do have other things to do right?"

"No." she dropped her face onto her bed. "All I have to do is watch anime and do homework."

"That's pathetic." I answered.

"Thanks wise ass." Yuzuki mumbled into her bed spread.

"Oh you're so welcome."

"Ass." Yuzuki grumbled.

"What have you been doing lately anyways?"

"I just told you. Watching anime. Did you listen to a word I say?" she glared at me. "If you're gonna patronize me then leave already. I don't need your snarky ass comments right now."

"I'm not being snarky. Just trying to have a conversation with you."

"I don't want to talk. I want to watch my show."

"Well I want to talk."

"Well I don't. What is it with men and wanting to talk all the damn time? Silence is a virtue Poiyo. Remember that." Yuzuki turned back to the T.V.

"Would you just talk to me? You've been all mood swingy all month. What's up with you?" I asked. Why are women so complicated? If they acted like guys, we wouldn't have any problems. Yuzuki is an emotional wreck on an annual basis but this month she's been going completely crazy. Even the girls are worried about her and they always know what's going down. They can't even figure out why she's been so quite. The only person she seems to talk to is Gakupo and he hasn't said a word about what's been going on. I even threatened to shave off his hair when he was asleep and he still didn't budge. "Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix." She snapped then turned back to the T.V. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Yuzuki, just tell what I can do to make you feel better. I can barely handle you on a normal day let alone a month of you acting crazy."

"Who's acting crazy? I'm not crazy! You're crazy!" she turned up the volume.

"Come on Yuzuki." I complained.

"Were done with this discussion." She said calmly.

"But –"

"I said were done!" she snapped before I could even get the words out to ask her to tell me what's wrong again.

"Yuzuki –"

"Fine! You want to help!" She turned off the T.V.

"What have I been telling you for the past month?" I asked.

She slid off her bed and walked over to me. "Don't be an ass."

"That's the problem. You want me to be less of an ass." I asked. She always thinks I'm an ass. She expects me to change at the drop of a hat.

Suddenly she pounced on me and before I could react, she was kissing me. I haven't seen Yuzuki do something this crazy since she threw a stole at a fish tank after a girl told her the hoodie she wears is stupid. I like Yuzuki and all but not this kind of like. I like my women with big breast and more slutty.

"What the hell Yuzuki?" I pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to help me." She kissed me again. It felt weird to kiss her but I'm a man so I didn't really want to object. The only reason I did was because I know she's got something else on her mind.

"Yuzuki. What's really going on?" I asked.

She groaned and laid her head on my chest. "Poiyo…my life is like an empty whole." I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt. Damn. I can't handle girls crying. This sucks. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"You're crazy pretty. What are you even talking about?"

"It's just…you know everyone's been going on dates and getting boyfriends and the one guy I really like doesn't even give me a second look." Yuzuki clutched my shirt. "Why is this? Why can't I be happy too?"

"What guy? I'll hook you up." I asked.

"No. You'll laugh at me." Yuzuki glared up at me. "You always do."

"I promise I won't laugh."

She sighed. "Yuma."

"You're into Yuma. I can totally hook that up. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll handle it. You just make yourself look prettier, if that's possible."

She punched my stomach lightly. "Shut up. I hate it when you sweet talk me."

"Let me handle it." I smoothed her hair. "Don't you worry about a thing."

She nodded. "Okay." And for the first time in a whole month, Yuzuki actually smiled.

.

.

.

Sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. I just started college and I've been cramped on time. On top of that, I'm in a play so I've been working on memorizing lines and stuff. I've had such a hard time coming up with inspiration for this story. Thx reading. Luv you guys.


	9. Haku And Dell's Wedding Chapter 9

I'm beginning to hate this wedding. I literally had no free time. I was amazed I even got my homework done. The guests were coming in left and right and before I knew it, we had half the building filled with people. Haku says that she's never seen so many people in this building at once.

The wedding was today and I was finally getting a chance to rest. Everything was done. Everything was complete. Everything was ready. All that was left was to perform the ceremony. Haku was having a heart attack every five seconds but I think she was finally beginning to calm down.

Dell has been trying hard to be into the whole wedding thing but he is spending all his time trying to keep his parents separated and under control. His mom has become more and more of a bitch and I think it's starting to really piss everyone off. Especially, Dell. He's already stressed to the max with the wedding. I don't need him stressed about his parents too so I've been putting everyone on parent duty. It was my turn with Dell's dad. He wasn't that bad to be honest. I still don't understand why Dell has such a bad relationship with him. He's a very sweet man.

"So Miku, I hear that you're engaged." Subaru said.

I shook my head. "Not really. My boyfriend gave me a promise wrong." I shrugged. "I guess that counts as slightly engaged."

He nodded. "And that's the boy with the blue hair?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Kaito."

Subaru nodded. "He seems like a fine boy."

"He is." I answered.

Subaru rose from the kitchen table and walked over to the sake cabinet. I guess that's why Haku gets along with him so well. They both drink like crazy people. "So tell me Miku…has my son said anything about me? Anything bad I mean?"

I thought about it. The most Dell's said about his father is the fact that he's dirty and doesn't do much with his life. I don't think that's bad per say. I think he was just being cruel about describing his situation.

"No, I don't think so." I answered.

Subaru shut his eyes and nodded. "Good." He took a sip from the bottle. "Maybe Dell will finally forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's alright. I'm sure Dell never told you. He doesn't like to talk about it." Subaru sat down at the table. "When Dell was a kid, I started sleeping with another woman. You can understand why. Defoko is so intolerable. I'm sure you've seen it." I nodded. "Dell was pretty attached to his mother at the time. That was before she went nuts and started drinking and doing drugs. Eventually Defoko found out and kicked me out of the house with a nice divorce to add to it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "When Dell finally got a taste of all the anger and violence of Defoko's crazy mood swings, it was too late to change the custody agreement to let me see him more than twice a year. Defoko refused to let Dell live with me instead. She still hated me and she wouldn't let me have him. Dell assumed I just didn't want him. I think that's why he hates me. I'm sure Defoko never told him the truth."

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"He won't speak to me. You've seen how he reacts when he sees me." Subaru fixed his tie. "I'm just glad he's happy now…with Haku. She's such a sweet girl. She's done a lot for me."

"Dell says you don't exactly live in the cleanest apartment. Why don't you try harder to look so nice like this? You clean up really well." I said.

He chuckled. "I just don't have the time. I clean up for work as much as I can. I barely have enough time to eat when I'm home before I pass out…but I guess I should try to clean up more." He glanced at me. "Do you think that that'll make Dell actually try to speak to me."

I shrugged. "I don't know but it's worth a shot. If you look like this all the time, you could get a really great job. Appearance is everything. Haku says you're working in a low end position in the government. Maybe you can get promoted."

He half smiled. "Maybe I will…thank you Miku." He looked at the sake bottle. "I don't deserve your kindness but thank you."

"Course you do. Everyone deserves kind words." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man Subaru. You just need to get your life in order. If Dell sees you trying, he'll reach out to you." He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "And I think you should take him aside before you leave. If you tell him, it'll allow you start repairing your relationship with him."

Subaru hugged me. "Thank you Miku. Thank you."

I hugged him back. "No problem."

The door to the kitchen opened. I turned to find Dell standing there. The anger slowly washed over his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing dad?"

"Dell don't over react. We were just –"

"Miku, leave the room." Dell interrupted me.

I glared at him. "No. You need to talk to your father."

"I don't have anything I need to say to him." Dell snapped.

Subaru stepped forward. "But I do."

"I'm not talking to you!" Dell yelled.

I grabbed Dell's arm. Dell's glare down at me. "Please Dell. You want to hear this." I tightened my grip. "Please." I thought for sure he was going to leave but finally he sat down at the table and glared at his father waiting.

Subaru told the same story to Dell. Dell didn't change his expression the entire time. He just sat there with this indifferent look on his face. When he finished, Dell rose from the table and left. I didn't know what he was going to do so I quickly followed. Subaru ran after me. Turns out, Dell went right to his mother's room.

He banged on the door. Defoko answered moments later. Her eyes widened. "Dell." Dell stormed into the room. Defoko quickly followed. "What's wrong?"

"Did you refuse to let me go to dads when I was younger?" Dell demanded.

Defoko looked at Subaru. "That's what you told him?" Defoko turned to Dell. "It's a lie sweetheart. I would never –"

"Don't lie to me mom. Did you or did you not let me live with dad?" Dell demanded.

"Dell it's a li-"

"Mom!" Dell yelled. "You tell me the truth!"

Defoko glared at Dell. "You're my son! I won you in the divorce and I was not gonna let that ass hole have what is rightfully mine! I won that divorce! He was not gonna get the leg up on me! Not after he cheated on me!"

Dell's eyes widened for a moment but then he grew impassive. "After this wedding, you're going to leave. I don't ever want to see you again mom. All this time I thought dad never wanted me but it was all your fault you horrid bitch." Dell calmly walked out of the room and shut the door.

He almost immediately hugged Subaru. "I'm sorry dad." Dell said. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"You're my son. I love you. I would never reject you like that." Subaru said.

I decided they'd want some alone time so I headed towards my room. However, Dell called my name. I turned. "Thank you Miku."

I gave him a smile. "What are friends for?" I winked at him and then headed towards my room. I'm glad things are better. I had no idea the situation was that crazy. I felt bad ending Dell's relationship with his mother but I don't think she deserves to have a relationship with her. She's so awful. She ruined Subaru's life after the divorce and his relationship with Dell. I'm just glad Dell will finally have a better relationship with his father. Now Dell can finally be happy at his wedding knowing his father would be there.

I don't think I've ever seen as happy as she was when she finally said _I do_. She looked beautiful in her white dress. You should have seen Dell's face when he saw her. I've never seen a happier look on his face. I couldn't stop crying but at least I managed to be quiet during the ceremony.

The reception started just as we had planned. Haku nearly fainted when she found out we were having steak instead of chicken. There was a mix up but I managed to calm her down. Mieko was already tipsy before she even sat down at the head table. I don't know how she got alcohol. I specifically told the bar tenders to keep her as far away from the alcohol as possible.

Even so, the reception was great. We had it in the school's open hall. I don't know how we turned that boring room into an ocean teamed reception but it happened and it was beautiful. The table clothes were blue, the flowers were blue and white and the lights were different shades of blue. It really felt like you were in the ocean.

I was so excited when Haku decided to put me at the head table. I got to sit with Kaito and he kept on handing me tissues as I tried to stop crying. I just couldn't stop. Seeing them together and so happy just brought tears to my eyes.

There first dance was to some pretty song that they had danced to at their first date. Looks like all those dance lessons finally paid off. I couldn't help but imagine what my wedding with Kaito would be. I mean…nothings final but…I can't imagine myself with anyone else but Kaito. Promise rings don't finalize anything…and Kaito did dumb me once…but I have a feeling that we will still end up together. Whether were just friends or he's my husband. I'll take what I can get. I love him and if I have to bend over backwards, I will. I'd give anything to have what Haku and Dell have right now.

Haku had her father daughter dance. I never knew our Head master was such a good ball room dancer. Dell then dance with Haku's mothers, Maika. Man does she look like Haku. She shows right before the ceremony started. Her flight was delayed. She has this gorgeous long gray hair that's died pink at the bottom. Ignoring the different hair colors, she looks like a grown up Haku. Their faces are practically identical. You should have seen the happy look on Haku's face. I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to her but she seems like a sweet woman.

Everyone began dancing so Kaito took me out onto the dance floor. I had finally gotten myself to stop crying. My face was probably really puffy but I didn't care. Dancing with Kaito was so romantic. I never knew Kaito was such a good dancer. I mean sure I saw him dance a little for the big show but it's easy to teach someone a dance. I had no idea he was such a good dancer.

By the end of the night, Mieko and Sora were trashed. Lily had disappeared after the ceremony and Sora was morning the loss. I still don't know who gave them alcohol. I bet it was Haku. At least she wasn't drinking tonight. Her mom sure was. Apparently there's no alcohol where ever she is working. She wasn't as intoxicated at Mieko but boy was she heading there. Head master Yowane sat next to her at the bar sporting his single drink. It was the first time I've seen a smile on his face. He must have really missed her.

I don't think Haku and Dell had ever stopped dancing. They stayed on the dance floor the entire night. It was a great day. I've never seen them so happy and it all went well. They cut the cake and smashed it into each other's faces. Haku had way to much fun doing that. It got all over Dell's suit. Teto spent twenty minutes getting the cakes stains out.

Then we had our desert which went well. Thank god we didn't have another food problem. Haku finally relaxed. All that was left was for everyone to leave but the night was still young and everyone was still enjoying themselves.

I was dancing on the dance floor with Neru, Luka and Gumi when the music slowed down. I nearly jumped a mile when two arms slid around me from behind. I looked up to find Kaito behind me. I should kill him. I hate it when he does that. He knows I scare easily.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

I glared at him. "I shouldn't but I suppose I will." I laced my arms around his neck and his arms slid around my waist.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful in that dress?" he asked. I wore one of the seven bride's maid's dresses. It was a long strapless teal dress with dark blue crystal waistband just under my breasts.

"No you didn't but I'm glad you did." I smiled. "You look dashing yourself. You do look fantastic in teal." I adjusted his tie. If there's one thing that Kaito can't handle, its ties. Ted had to tie it for him this morning. He's such a mess but he's my mess.

"How does my tie always end up out of place? I made sure not to touch it all day." Kaito complained.

"It's you. You always find some way to mess up something." I said. He glared at me. "I'm just kidding. You were dancing earlier. It probably dislodged itself."

Kaito sighed. "Uh huh."

"I'm just messing with you. It's payback for scaring me. You know I scare easily." I answered.

Kaito spun me around in a circle then pulled me back to him. "Well at least we have this time together."

"I know. I've been so busy, we haven't had any alone time." I gave him a smile.

"Can we hang out tonight?" he asked.

I knew what he was asking. "I told you, you need to get your grades up so you can get into college."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He held it out to me. "I believe I won one night."

I unfolded the paper. He had gotten an A on a test. In his hardest class too. I guess he took all that time away from me seriously. Does he really want sex that badly? Oh whatever. He's working hard and I have to say, I really want to right now. The thought of being married to him had me horny all over the place. Man have I grown up since freshman year. I feel like a grownup already though I doubt grownups actually say grownups so I guess I'm not there yet.

"Kaito! This is wonderful!" I hugged him tight. "I knew you could do it!"

"I just need that extra push." He gave me a tender kiss. "Thank you Miku. You were right. I needed to get my shit together."

"I'm so proud of you." I gave him another kiss as the song ended.

The night ended with a bang. Haku and I had planned a surprise ending to the reception. Dell didn't even know about it. We had had a company make gift bags for the wedding. They related the ocean theme and they had a lot of cool stuff in them. It had a bottle of sand with little shells inside and a little sea water, a magnet picture of Haku and Dell with a shell frame around it, a starfish with the person's name on it and a snow globe with a beach scene inside. The whole wedding went well and I was glad to see all my hard work carried out. Haku and Dell were so happy.

We sent them off at the front of the school in a car that had a bumper that said just married. We had gotten them two plan tickets to Jamaica. Dell had always wanted to go. He said it seemed like the perfect paradise and Haku was more than happy to go. They seemed so happy as we threw rice into the air as they walked to the car.

Afterwards, Kaito and I walked back to the dorm and I gave him his reward for studying so hard. I can't believe how much I missed this. I hadn't realized until we were in the midst of sex how much I really wanted it. I think this was better than all the sex we had had in the beginning of the year combined. I suppose not having so much sex makes each time seem more special.

Later that next morning I woke up with my arms around Kaito. I missed waking up to him. It was so nice not being along in a bed in the morning. Kaito woke up moments later and gave me a good morning kiss.

"That was a great evening." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just happy I gave you what you wanted."

"Don't you start with that. I could see in your eyes how much you wanted sex too." He warned.

Damn. I thought he wouldn't notice that. "So what. The whole wedding thing had me horny. Screw you." I mumbled.

He laughed. "I'm not objecting." He kissed my hair. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"All this wedding stuff has me excited for our wedding." He winked at me. "Looks like you've got some experience planning a wedding. Maybe you should be a wedding planner."

"Well I don't know if I'm ready to make a major life decision at 16 but I did have a lot of fun planning it." That was a pretty good idea. I could see myself planning weddings for the rest of my life. That would be a lot of fun. I bet I'd be good at it. Haku's wedding had gone well. No doubt I could do even better with someone else's wedding.

I sat up. "Well, we better go help everyone clean up from the wedding. No doubt everyone's already started without us."

Kaito groaned. "I finally get to sleep with you and we have to get up and clean up after a wedding." Kaito punched his mattress. "I hate this wedding."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a baby." I gave him a long kiss. "Get dressed.

Kaito grumbled to himself as he got dressed. I went back to my room and changed into some fresh clothes before I headed out back to help clean up. Most of it had been cleaned up already. Apparently, a lot of us had gotten up early and already started. There wasn't much for Kaito and I to do. Teto said they had started up early since I had done so much work for the wedding. They didn't want me to be cleaning up for the wedding too. I thought it was sweet. Everyone cares so much for me. I felt to so loved.

"So Miku, when's your wedding? You've got yourself a ring." Mieko asked as she finished stacking the last of the chairs.

"It's just a promise ring. We haven't talked about anything. It'll be when we both graduate most likely. I can't legally get married anyways." I answered. "There's a reason why it's a promise ring and not an engagement ring."

Mieko nodded. "Well, you know whenever it is, it's gonna be awesome."

"I hope so." I looked over at Kaito. He was helping take down flowers at the altar. I can't wait until that day. Miku Shion. That sounds pretty good. I kind of wish we were getting married now. I love him so much and I'm so glad he feels the same. This ring made me feel so special. I'd feel even better if it were an engagement ring but I know I can't get married until I'm a legal adult and I'm willing to wait. Kaito is someone worth waiting for.

.

.

.

.

Sorry this took so long but I really have trouble writing wedding things. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I was so excited to finally post another chapter that I just had to end it early. Thank you guys for reading this far and please go to and check out my other books. Just look up Torrance Courtney. I'm really excited about Grey Eyed Demon. Check it out. Thanks so much for reading. 3


End file.
